


Vielsafttrank

by SuomenHellcat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clubbing, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Polyjuice Potion
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuomenHellcat/pseuds/SuomenHellcat
Summary: Wann immer Harry Potter unerkannt ausgehen möchte, nimmt er Vielsafttrank. Doch dieses Mal geht etwas gehörig schief und seine Verwandlung endet anders als geplant. Er beschließt, dennoch das Beste daraus zu machen, trifft im Club allerdings auf niemand geringeren als Draco Malfoy. Harry stellt fest, dass Draco ihm gefällt und umgekehrt scheint es genauso zu sein, doch bald ist der Trank aufgebraucht und Harry hat ein Problem.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 25
Kudos: 14





	1. Flasche 1 - Was wenn ...?

**Author's Note:**

> _Frohes neues Jahr! (Darf man das überhaupt noch sagen???)_
> 
> _Ich lebe noch! ':D_
> 
> _Es war eine Weile still um mich. Corona, Weihnachten und meine privaten Lebensumstände haben mich vom Schreiben und dieser Plattform ferngehalten. Doch jetzt bin ich wieder da mit einer neuen Geschichte, die meiner eigenen Gedankenwelt entsprungen ist. Es wird lustig - hoffe ich ;)_
> 
> _Ich wünsche euch ganz viel (Lese)Freude_

**~~~*~~~**

„Hm, dann wollen wir doch mal sehen …“

Harry Potter, 23, begehrtester Junggeselle der Zauberergemeinschaft Großbritanniens, stand nur mit einem Handtuch um seine Hüften in seinem Schlafzimmer vor einem schmalen Hängeschränkchen, in welchem sich unzählige kleine Fläschchen aneinander reihten. Sie waren nach der Datumsangabe auf dem Etikett sortiert – immer fünf Fläschchen desselben Datums – und enthielten jeweils eine zähe Flüssigkeit in allen möglichen und unmöglichen Farben.

Harry ließ seine Finger über die Etiketten gleiten und hielt jedes Mal kurz inne, wenn er an einer Lücke im Schränkchen ankam. In der dritten Reihe schien er schließlich gefunden zu haben, wonach er suchte. Hier standen nur Fläschchen mit Datumskennzeichnungen, die noch nicht so lange zurücklagen. Harry schmunzelte, griff sich eines der Fläschchen mit sonnengelbem Inhalt und stellte sich vor den großen, mannshohen Spiegel, der neben dem Schränkchen an der Wand angebracht war.

Kritisch musterte er seinen halbnackten Körper. Eigentlich sah er ziemlich gut aus, fand er. Die vom Duschen noch nassen und dadurch beinahe schulterlangen Haare hingen ihm in wirren Strähnen ins Gesicht, die Muskeln an seinem Oberkörper und den Armen waren gut definiert, wirkten dabei aber nicht aufgepumpt. Seine Schultern waren breit, seine Hüften schmal, die Beine schlank. Die Narben, die seinen Oberkörper zierten und von seinen Kriegserlebnissen berichteten, ließen ihn ebenso wie seine schwarzen Haare etwas verwegen aussehen.

Fast bedauerte Harry, dass er zu solchen Maßnahmen wie heute Abend gezwungen war. Wie gerne würde er einmal wieder in seinem eigenen Körper unterwegs sein und für sein eigenes Aussehen bewundernde Blicke auf sich ziehen.

Er seufzte und zuckte resigniert mit seinen Schultern. Es half ja alles nichts. Wenn er einen ungezwungenen Abend verbringen wollte, konnte er nun mal nicht als Harry Potter unterwegs sein. Zu groß war sein Bekanntheitsgrad. Jeder würde mit ihm reden, ihn anfassen wollen. Harry erschauderte bei der Erinnerung an sein letztes unfreiwilliges Bad in der Menge. Nein, das wollte er nicht noch einmal erleben.

Also setzte er das Fläschchen an seine Lippen und leerte es in einem Zug. Angewidert verzog er sein Gesicht. An diesen Geschmack würde er sich wohl nie gewöhnen.

Doch nun kam der spannende Teil. Harry hatte die Tränke zwar alle selbst gebraut, doch er erinnerte sich oft nicht mehr daran, welches Datum zu welcher Person gehörte. Umso faszinierter beobachtete er dann im Spiegel seine Verwandlung. Doch dieses Mal schien etwas gehörig schief zu laufen.

Harry keuchte erschrocken auf, als er plötzlich nicht nur kleiner, sondern seine Haare auch länger und seine Muskeln weniger wurden. Seine Haare wurden blond, reichten ihm nun bis über seine Schulterblätter und dann ... Harry fasste sich erschrocken an den Oberkörper. Ihm wuchsen Brüste! Keine schwabbeligen Männerbrüste, nein! Runde, feste Frauenbrüste. Panisch zerrte er sich das Handtuch von den Hüften und erstarrte. Das durfte ja wohl nicht wahr sein! Gequält schloss Harry seine Augen. Seit einem Jahr tat er das nun schon, aber so etwas war ihm noch nie passiert.

Alles hatte damit angefangen, dass Harry – zu diesem Zeitpunkt frisch von Ginny getrennt und somit wieder „auf dem Markt“ – keinen Fuß mehr vor die Tür setzen konnte, ohne von Reportern oder – noch schlimmer – heiratswütigen Frauen umgeben zu sein. Bei einem Auroreneinsatz kam ihm schließlich die Idee. Sie hatten einen Kollegen mit Hilfe von Vielsafttrank undercover in einen Schmugglerring eingeschleust und Harry erkannte sofort die Vorteile für sich.

In den kommenden Monaten sammelte er bei jeder Gelegenheit Haare. Natürlich von Muggeln, er wollte ja schließlich untertauchen. Und natürlich ausschließlich von Männern.

Doch heute stand er vor seinem Spiegel und blickte auf den Körper einer schlanken, durchaus gutaussehenden, jungen Frau. Peinlich berührt wandte er seinen Blick schließlich ab. Er kam sich vor wie ein Voyeur. Immerhin war das nicht sein eigener Körper. Er hatte ihn sich ja nur geliehen.

Was sollte er jetzt tun? In den letzten Jahren hatte man im Auftrag des Ministeriums den Vielsafttrank weiterentwickelt, da die Begrenzung auf nur eine Stunde Wirkzeit für Außeneinsätze vollkommen unpraktisch war. Der Trank hielt jetzt nicht mehr nur für eine, sondern gleich für sechs Stunden. Harry wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken, dass er nun sechs Stunden in einem Frauenkörper festhängen würde.

Schnell wandte er sich ganz von seinem Spiegel ab und schnappte sich den Bademantel, der über der geöffneten Tür seines Kleiderschrankes direkt neben dem Spiegel hing. Er warf ihn sich über die Schultern und schloss den Gürtel. Dabei spürte er, wie seine Brüste gegen den Stoff rieben. Er seufzte genervt auf und schlurfte in sein Wohnzimmer, wo er sich auf einen Sessel fallen ließ.

„Scheiße“, murmelte er deprimiert. Er hatte sich so sehr auf diesen Abend gefreut und jetzt? Jetzt würde er sechs Stunden in diesem Frauenkörper feststecken. Harrys Laune sank von Minute zu Minute.

„Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein?“, schimpfte er in die Stille seiner Wohnung hinein. Am Anfang hatte er noch jedes Haar, das er eingesammelt hatte, auf sein Geschlecht hin überprüft, doch mit der Zeit war er damit immer nachlässiger geworden. Nun, jetzt hatte er den Salat.

Genervt ließ er sich ein Glas Feuerwhiskey herüberschweben und trank es in einem Zug leer. Als er das Glas absetzte, fiel sein Blick auf die große Standuhr an der gegenüberliegenden Wand und er schrie frustriert auf. Es war gerade einmal halb zehn. Normalerweise wäre er jetzt damit fertig, sich zu stylen und würde sich gleich auf den Weg in den Tanzenden Besen machen, dort etwas trinken, dann eine Weile tanzen und schließlich eine junge Hexe klarmachen.

Genervt rieb er sich über sein Gesicht und stellte irritiert fest, dass es keinerlei Bartstoppeln aufwies. Es war glatt wie ein Babypopo. So hatte sich seine Haut noch nie angefühlt, nicht einmal als er noch ein Kind gewesen war. Zumindest vermutete er das. Wirklich erinnern konnte er sich nicht mehr daran.

Neugierig fuhr er mit seinen Fingerspitzen erneut über das fremde Gesicht. Die Haut war so zart. Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab, den er immer vor dem Duschen in die Tasche seines Bademantels steckte, und verwandelte die heutige Ausgabe des Tagespropheten, die noch auf dem Couchtisch lag, in einen Handspiegel.

Interessiert betrachtete er das Gesicht, das ihm entgegen blickte. Schmal, aber nicht kantig oder hart. Eher zierlich und fein. Blonde, fast goldene Haare, die das engelsgleiche Gesicht einrahmten. Strahlende, blaue Augen blickten ihn neugierig an. Mittendrin eine kleine Stupsnase.

Sanft fuhr sich Harry über die rosigen Wangen. Weich. Die Frau, deren Körper er sich ausgeborgt hatte, musste etwa in seinem Alter sein. Und sie sah wirklich gut aus. Was wenn …?

Plötzlich funkelten die blauen Augen amüsiert. Was wenn … er sich doch fertig machte und so in den Besen ging? Klar könnte er in diesem Körper keine Frau aufreißen, aber musste das denn auch unbedingt sein? Könnte er nicht auch mal einen Abend einfach nur genießen? Tanzen, etwas trinken und schließlich allein nach Hause gehen? Der Gedanke war gar nicht so schlecht. Und auf einen Abend allein auf seiner Couch hatte er sowieso keine Lust.

Harry grinste und zwinkerte seinem hübschen Spiegelbild zu, bevor er den Tagespropheten-Spiegel wieder zurück verwandelte und aufstand.

Auf dem Weg in sein Schlafzimmer überlegte er sich schon einmal einen Namen für sein heutiges Erscheinungsbild. Es war immer gut, vorbereitet zu sein. Das wusste er aus Erfahrung. Wenn man im Club angesprochen wurde und sich dann spontan einen Namen einfallen lassen musste, ging das meistens schief. ‚Milla‘ gefiel ihm gut und passte auch zu seinem etwas skandinavischen Aussehen.

Nun stand er jedoch etwas unschlüssig vor seinem großen, doppeltürigen Kleiderschrank. Was sollte er anziehen? Ratlos betrachtete er die Jeans, Stoffhosen, T-Shirts und Hemden. Alles ausschließlich Männerausstattung. Vielleicht konnte er irgendetwas davon verwandeln? Zum Shoppen war es bereits zu spät und Harry drehte sich schon beim Gedanken daran der Magen um. Aber was trug eine Frau in seinem Alter, wenn sie tanzen ging? Er versuchte sich zurück zu erinnern, wie die Frauen ausgesehen hatten, die ihm immer besonders aufgefallen waren. Gedankenverloren warf er sich die langen Haare nach hinten über die Schultern und griff nach einer Jeans. Vielleicht könnte er sie so anpassen, dass sie eng anlag? Er öffnete den Bademantel und wollte schon in die Jeans schlüpfen, als ihm das nächste Problem auffiel. Unterwäsche! Er trug sonst nur Boxershorts.

Genervt stöhnte er auf und griff nach einer Shorts. Er betrachtete sie kritisch, doch dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und zog sie sich einfach an. Seine Unterwäsche würde heute Abend sowieso niemand zu Gesicht bekommen. Allerdings schlackerten die Shorts zu sehr um seine wesentlich schmaleren Hüften und drohten ständig, an seinen Beinen herab zu rutschen, also zückte er seinen Zauberstab und passte sich die Boxer an. Ja, so fühlte er sich etwas wohler. Dann stieg er in die Jeans und wiederholte den Zauber zum Anpassen.

Überrascht schnappte er nach Luft. So eng hatte noch nie eine Hose bei ihm gesessen. Als Kind hatte er schließlich immer nur die Übergrößen seines Cousins Dudley bekommen. Er hatte sich so sehr an die weiten Sachen gewöhnt, dass er seinen Kleidungsstil nicht groß geändert hatte. Vorsichtig strich er sich mit den flachen Händen die Seiten seiner Oberschenkel hinauf und über seinen Po. Die Hose saß scheinbar gut, unten war sie weit ausgestellt und oben fühlte sie sich beinahe an wie eine zweite Haut.

„Nicht schlecht“, murmelte Harry. _So_ , _nun_ _zum_ _Oberteil_ , dachte er und betrachtete die Sachen, die ihm zur Verfügung standen. Was sollte es werden? Ein Shirt oder ein Hemd? Während er noch überlegte, wurde ihm ein weiteres Problem bewusst. Er besaß keine BHs!

Kurz überlegte er, ob er das ganze Vorhaben doch abblasen sollte, doch dann zuckte er gleichgültig mit den Schultern. Er würde den BH einfach weglassen. Von Hermine und Ginny wusste er, wie sehr sie immer an diesen Dingern rumnörgelten. Entweder drückten sie oder schnitten irgendwo ein, waren zu eng oder zu weit, machten keine schöne Form oder waren dumm geschnitten.

Er hatte noch nie verstanden, warum Frauen diese blöden Teile dann überhaupt anzogen. Wahrscheinlich ging es nur darum, „oben ohne“ im Bett ein hübsches Bild abzugeben. Und da er ohnehin nicht vorhatte, heute Nacht bei irgendwem im Bett zu landen, würde er einfach auf einen BH verzichten. Wer sollte das schon merken?

Schließlich entschied sich Harry für ein schlichtes, blaues T-Shirt. Es würde bestimmt gut zu seinen Augen passen. Nachdem er das T-Shirt angezogen und mit dem entsprechenden Zauber angepasst hatte, traute er sich endlich, sich im Spiegel anzusehen. Was er dort sah, gefiel ihm jedoch außerordentlich gut. Er hatte Glück gehabt. Die Frau, deren Körper er sich ausgeborgt hatte, hatte annähernd Modelmaße. Das enge T-Shirt und die enganliegende, unten ausgestellte Jeans schmeichelten ihrer Figur. Harry hob bewundernd eine Augenbraue. Ja, so konnte er ausgehen.

Kritisch betrachtete er sein Spiegelbild von allen Seiten. Irgendetwas fehlte noch. Aber natürlich! Harry fing an zu grinsen. Das, was jetzt kam, war fast schon der einfachste Teil seiner Verwandlung: Das Make-up.

Ginny hatte ihm damals einen Zauberspruch beigebracht, mit dem man sich selbst ohne weitere Hilfsmittel schminken konnte. Sie hatten sich immer einen Spaß daraus gemacht, sich gegenseitig per Zauber zu schminken und dann über sich selbst zu lachen. Nun kam ihm dieser Zauber jedoch sehr gelegen.

Harry überlegte noch einmal kurz, wie der Spruch und die Bewegung genau waren, dann hob er seinen Zauberstab, murmelte die Formel und wartete ab. Wenige Sekunden später konnte er sein Werk bewundern. Anerkennend hob er die Augenbrauen und lächelte sich zu. Ja, so konnte er nun wirklich gehen.

~~~*~~~

Eine knappe Viertelstunde später betrat er den Tanzenden Besen. Seine Turnschuhe hatte er auch noch anpassen müssen – _Merlin, hat diese Frau kleine Füße_ – doch nun saß alles perfekt und schon der Türsteher, ein stämmiger, stets grimmig dreinblickender Zauberer mit Glatze, den Harry noch nie anders hatte schauen sehen – aber schließlich war das sein Job – lächelte ihn an und wünschte ihm höflich einen schönen Abend. Zunächst etwas überrascht beglückwünschte sich Harry innerlich zu seiner gelungenen Verkleidung. Vielleicht konnte das doch noch ein netter Abend werden.

Der Tanzende Besen war eine der ältesten Tanzlokalitäten für Zauberer in ganz Großbritannien. Früher hatte man hier Walzer oder Charleston getanzt, doch die Inhaber waren mit der Zeit gegangen und mittlerweile fanden abwechselnde Tanzveranstaltungen statt. Mal gab es einen klassischen Ballabend mit den üblichen Volkstänzen für die „ältere“ Generation und mal – so wie heute – verwandelte sich das altehrwürdige Tanzlokal in einen der angesagtesten Clubs der Gegend.

Harry hielt zielstrebig auf die Bar zu. Er brauchte erst noch einen Drink, bevor er sich ins Getümmel stürzen würde. Die Tanzfläche war schon gut bevölkert und er hatte so richtig Lust, sich heute beim Tanzen zu verausgaben. Der Barkeeper sah ihn auffordernd an und Harry bestellte sich einen Shot Einhornblut, DAS In-Getränk der Nachkriegsgeneration. Natürlich war es kein echtes Einhornblut, aber das war auch nicht wirklich wichtig. Es war zumindest alkoholisch und das genügte. Der Barkeeper schob ihm sofort ein Schnapsglas mit der milchig weißen Flüssigkeit zu, doch als Harry seinen Geldbeutel zücken wollte, den er nur mit Hilfe eines Verkleinerungszaubers in seine Hosentasche bekommen hatte, schüttelte der Barkeeper nur lächelnd seinen Kopf. „Der geht aufs Haus“, rief er ihm über die laute Musik hinweg zu und zwinkerte ihn an.

Harry zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern, erwiderte das Lächeln halbherzig und leerte den Drink in einem Zug. Dann drehte er sich um und beobachtete die Tanzfläche einen Moment, bevor er sich entschied, sich unter die Tanzenden zu mischen.

~~~*~~~

Es war heiß und stickig. Die Bässe wummerten und es schien, als würde die kaum vorhandene Luft durch den Klang der tiefen Töne regelrecht vibrieren. Harry ließ sich treiben, genoss das Gefühl der vielen sich bewegenden Menschen und der Musik, die seinen Körper zu beherrschen schien.

Als Frau in einem Club zu sein, war doch etwas ganz anderes, das hatte Harry schnell festgestellt. Er hatte an diesem Abend noch kein einziges Getränk bezahlt, denn jedes Mal, wenn er an die Bar kam und etwas bestellte, war schon irgendein Kerl zur Stelle, der grinsend die Rechnung übernahm. Am Anfang war Harry sehr irritiert gewesen, doch irgendwann wurde ihm bewusst, dass er es selbst nie anders tat. Er bezahlte auch immer jeder Frau, die ihm irgendwie gefiel, wenigstens ein Getränk und wartete dann ab, ob sich etwas mit ihr ergab. Dass er jetzt quasi auf der anderen Seite stand, fand er nicht nur interessant, sondern auch irgendwie lustig.

Dass die Blicke der Männer immer in eine eindeutige Richtung wanderten, fiel Harry gar nicht auf. Auch nicht, dass man unter seinem T-Shirt nur allzu deutlich erkennen konnte, dass er keinen BH trug. Das einzige, was ihm auffiel, war, dass sich die Männer förmlich um ihn rissen. Gerade im Moment tanzte ihn auch wieder jemand von hinten an. Der Typ hatte seine Hände auf Harrys schmale Hüften gelegt, führte so seine Bewegungen und passte sie seinen eigenen an. Harry grinste innerlich. Der Abend verlief wesentlich besser, als er sich das zu Hause ausgemalt hatte. Vielleicht würde er ein bisschen mit dem Kerl hinter ihm tanzen und etwas mit ihm flirten. Mehr aber auch nicht. Alles nur harmloser Spaß. Weiter wollte er in diesem Körper definitiv nicht gehen.

Bereitwillig passte er sich dem Rhythmus des Anderen an und ließ sich fallen, während sich der fremde Körper an ihn schmiegte. So tanzten sie eine ganze Weile. Harry hatte kein Interesse, sich umzudrehen und auch der Andere schien ihn nicht ansehen zu wollen. Also blieben sie in dieser Position, bis sich der Andere völlig überraschend doch umentschied.

„Hast du Durst?“, fragte er plötzlich so nahe an Harrys Ohr, dass sein warmer Atem über Harrys verschwitzte Haut strich und eine Gänsehaut bei ihm auslöste. „Sollen wir eine kurze Pause einlegen?“, raunte er, als Harry nicht reagierte.

Doch zum reagieren war dieser auch gar nicht mehr in der Lage. Der Andere hatte seine Hände zwar immer noch auf Harrys Hüften liegen, doch nun war der Griff nicht mehr sanft und leitend, sondern fest und bestimmend. Seine Nase fuhr leicht über Harrys schweißnassen Hals und Harrys Herz fing plötzlich an, wie verrückt zu schlagen. Er wusste, was der Andere wollte. Er hatte diese Taktik selbst schon oft genug angewandt. Es fing mit einem harmlosen Getränk an, dann ein ungezwungenes Gespräch, ein paar wie zufällig erscheinende Berührungen und dann die berühmte Frage „ _Zu dir oder zu mir?“_ Harry schluckte. Er hatte zwanglos haben wollen, aber doch nicht _so_ zwanglos.

Er wollte sich dem Anderen schon entziehen, als er etwas Feuchtes an seinem Hals spürte. Der Fremde fuhr ihm auffordernd mit der Zunge über die weiche Haut direkt unter seinem Ohr und schlang seinen rechten Arm um Harrys flachen Bauch.

„Oder hast du vielleicht keinen Durst, sondern eher … _Hunger?“_ , raunte er, gerade so laut, dass Harry ihn über die dröhnende Musik hinweg hören konnte, und biss ihm sanft in den Nacken.

Harry keuchte auf. Zwischen seinen Beinen spielte sich etwas sehr Seltsames ab. Es pochte und wurde warm und … feucht? Harry keuchte noch einmal, als sich seine Nippel aufrichteten und nun deutlich unter dem engen T-Shirt zu sehen waren. Er war erregt! Er war tatsächlich erregt. Und das in einem Frauenkörper, während ihn ein _Mann_ anflirtete.

Der Fremde spielte weiter an seinem Nacken und bewegte sie beide immer noch rhythmisch zur Musik. Es war eindeutig, wo das hinführen sollte. Das hier war ein Vorspiel. Der Andere wollte Sex. Doch noch bevor Harry die Chance hatte, mit seinem derzeitigen körperlichen Zustand in irgendeiner Weise klarzukommen, geschweige denn eine Entscheidung zu treffen, hatte der Andere ihn plötzlich in seinen Armen gedreht und Harry blieb vor Schreck fast das Herz stehen. Diese Augen und dieses Gesicht würde er jederzeit unter Tausenden erkennen. Vor ihm stand kein geringerer als Draco Malfoy und sah ihn auffordernd an.

Plötzlich verzog sich Malfoys Gesicht zu einem amüsierten Schmunzeln und er beugte sich zu Harrys Ohr hinab. „Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?“, fragte er belustigt und nahm Harrys Ohrläppchen zwischen seine Lippen, um ein bisschen damit zu spielen.

„Ich … Ich …“, stotterte Harry, räusperte sich und begann noch einmal von vorne. „Tut mir leid. Heute nicht“, brachte er schließlich zustande.

„Schade“, erwiderte Malfoy grinsend und fuhr mit seiner heißen Zunge ein letztes Mal Harrys Hals entlang, bevor er sich zurückzog. „Vielleicht beim nächsten Mal.“ Dann gab er Harry einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange, zwinkerte ihm zu und verschwand in der tanzenden Menge.

Harry blieb wie vom Donner gerührt noch einen Moment stehen. Das hatte er sich doch gerade eingebildet, oder? Draco Malfoy hatte ihm wirklich ein unmoralisches Angebot gemacht! Vielleicht hatte er heute schon zu viel getrunken?

Harry schüttelte sich kurz, um dieses verrückte Gefühl loszuwerden und wandte sich zum Gehen. Wahrscheinlich war er vollkommen übermüdet. Oder angetrunken. Oder beides. Zügig holte er seine Jacke an der Garderobe ab und ging nach draußen, um nach Hause zu apparieren. Es war wohl besser, diesen Abend jetzt zu beenden, solange er noch alle seine Sinne beisammen hatte. Vor allem, bevor er irgendetwas Dummes tat, was er morgen bereuen würde. Zum Beispiel in dem Körper einer Muggelfrau einen Zauberer anzugreifen.

~~~*~~~

Am nächsten Morgen und bei Tageslicht kam ihm sein Zusammentreffen mit Malfoy schon gar nicht mehr so schlimm vor. Dort auf der Tanzfläche wäre er fast vor Schreck gestorben, doch heute sah die Welt schon wieder anders aus. Er hatte Malfoy immerhin schon oft im Tanzenden Besen gesehen. Warum auch nicht? Malfoy war nach dem Krieg freigesprochen worden und lebte nun ein ruhiges, unauffälliges Leben. Zumindest war es das, was Harry vermutete. Wissen konnte er es natürlich nicht und im Club war Harry seinem ehemaligen Rivalen bisher vorsichtshalber aus dem Weg gegangen. Er schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf, denn immerhin hätte Malfoy ihn nie erkennen können, da er immer mit Vielsafttrank im Besen gewesen war, genauso wie gestern. Malfoy dachte einfach nur, dass er eine ganz normale Hexe angeflirtet hatte. Was war schon dabei?

Also dachte Harry nicht weiter darüber nach und bereits am Montag hatte er die Sache schon wieder vergessen.


	2. Von nervigen Stimmen und billigen Schlampen

Zwei Wochen waren seit diesem Abend vergangen und Harry hatte kein einziges Mal mehr an Malfoy gedacht. Doch nun stand er wieder einmal nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet vor seinem speziellen Schränkchen. Heute war wieder Clubnacht im Tanzenden Besen und Harry war fest entschlossen, dieses Mal wieder als Mann hinzugehen und sich vielleicht etwas Nettes mit nach Hause zu nehmen.

Dennoch zögerte er, als er jetzt vor seinen Fläschchen stand. Immerhin hatte er noch vier Stück von ‚Milla‘ übrig. Irgendwie reizte es ihn, noch einmal in dieser Gestalt in den Besen zu gehen und so richtig mit Malfoy zu flirten. Aber natürlich nur, um sich hinterher mit Ron über diesen Idioten lustig zu machen, versteht sich. Etwas anderes steckte nicht dahinter. Auf keinen Fall! Es war ja nicht so, als hätte er Malfoys Berührungen genossen. Nein! Ganz sicher nicht! Die Tatsache, dass Ron noch gar nichts davon wusste, weil er ihm noch nichts erzählt hatte, und dass es bei dem Gedanken an Malfoy angenehm in seinem Bauch kribbelte, versuchte er zu ignorieren. Doch die kleine Stimme, die ihm einflüsterte, dass er es genossen hatte und es gerne wieder erleben würde, war ziemlich hartnäckig.

Harry schüttelte verärgert seinen Kopf und griff kurzerhand nach einem Fläschchen aus der obersten Regalreihe. Ohne zu zögern, kippte er sich den blaugrauen Inhalt in den Mund und schluckte ihn herunter. Unwillkürlich verzog er sein Gesicht wegen des widerlichen Geschmacks und schüttelte sich. Dann wartete er auf die Verwandlung, zog sich achtlos an – was für ihn eigentlich völlig untypisch war, denn normalerweise machte er sich sehr sorgfältig zurecht – und apparierte vor den Club.

Der Türsteher sah ihn nur grimmig an, als Harry den Besen betrat. Der Unterschied zu seinem Verhalten gegenüber ‚Milla‘ war erstaunlich, doch Harry kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum. Wie gewohnt hielt er als erstes auf die Bar zu und bestellte sich ein Kürbisbier. Als Mann konnte er das heute wenigstens auch wieder trinken. Das hatte er sich beim letzten Mal verkniffen, da er Frauen im Besen noch nie hatte Bier trinken sehen. Nachdem der Barkeeper ihm die Flasche zugeschoben und Harry sie dieses Mal selbst bezahlt hatte, drehte er sich um, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Bar und beobachtete die Tanzfläche.

Diese kleine, nervige Stimme in seinem Kopf, die ihn schon die ganze Woche über heimgesucht hatte, meldete sich wieder.

_Du suchst nach IHM_ , flötete sie.

„Tu ich gar nicht. Halt die Klappe“, maulte Harry, doch sein Blick glitt weiter über die Menge der Tanzenden, bis er schließlich an einem hellblonden Schopf hängen blieb. Malfoy. Die Haare waren einfach unverkennbar.

Harrys Hals wurde trocken und er trank hektisch einen Schluck seines Biers, ohne dabei jedoch den Blick von Malfoy abzuwenden. Dort stand der Arsch und tanzte gerade eine Frau an. Harrys Herz pochte heftig, als sich Malfoys Hände auf die Hüften der dummen Kuh legten und er ihr sehr nahe kam, um ihr etwas ins Ohr zu raunen. Oder besser gesagt zu schreien. Die Musik im Besen war wieder einmal verdammt laut.

Die Frau, die Malfoy sich heute ausgesucht hatte, schien nicht so prüde zu sein wie Harry vor zwei Wochen. Sie drehte sich sofort in Malfoys Armen um und lächelte ihn strahlend an. Harry hätte ihr am liebsten vor die Füße gekotzt. Was bildete sich diese Schlampe eigentlich ein? Sie kannte Malfoy doch gar nicht!

_Du bist eifersüchtig,_ meldete sich die Stimme wieder. Sie klang eindeutig amüsiert.

„Unsinn“, brummte Harry und versuchte verzweifelt, seinen rasenden Puls unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

_Ich kenne dich, Süßer. Du BIST eifersüchtig,_ trällerte die Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Harry schnaubte verärgert, doch sein Blick klebte weiterhin auf Malfoy. Der war dieser billigen Tussi noch näher gekommen und strich ihr gerade ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

_Geh hin, Liebling. Tanz mit ihm. Zeig ihm, was du willst._

„Ich will gar nichts und jetzt sei still!“, fauchte Harry.

„Ich habe doch überhaupt nichts gesagt“, empörte sich ein Zauberer, der neben ihm an der Bar stand.

Harry blickte überrascht auf und sah den Typ fragend an. Er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er laut gesprochen hatte. Der andere Mann schüttelte entrüstet seinen Kopf und ging mit seinem Bier in der Hand zurück zu seinen Freunden, denen er scheinbar von dem verrückten Kerl an der Bar erzählte, denn sie drehten sich alle zu Harry um und sahen ihn merkwürdig an.

Harry dagegen interessierte sich nicht weiter für sie, sondern drehte sich zurück zur Tanzfläche, doch Malfoy und die billige Schlampe waren verschwunden. Ärgerlich stürzte er den letzten Rest seines Kürbisbiers hinunter. Worüber ärgerte er sich eigentlich? Es war doch Malfoys Recht, einen netten Abend zu verbringen. Was also störte ihn daran?

_DU wärst gerne mit ihm mitgegangen,_ meldete sich die nervige Stimme wieder.

Harry verdrehte seine Augen und holte seine Jacke von der Garderobe ab. Draußen war es nachts für Ende März immer noch empfindlich kalt und der Abend war für ihn jetzt sowieso gelaufen. Er war absolut nicht mehr in Stimmung. Missmutig apparierte er nach Hause, wo er sich bis auf die Boxershorts auszog und einfach ins Bett fallen ließ. Er blieb auf dem Rücken liegen und starrte wütend an die Decke. Malfoy, dieser Arsch! Er hatte es früher schon immer geschafft, ihn auf die Palme zu bringen. Scheinbar hatte sich daran nichts geändert.

Harry schnaubte und drehte sich auf die Seite. „Dieser arrogante Mistkerl“, schimpfte er leise in die Dunkelheit seiner Wohnung hinein, dann seufzte er und wälzte sich auf die andere Seite.

„Warum denke ich überhaupt über ihn nach?“, fragte er sich laut.

_Weil du ihn anziehend findest_ , antwortete ihm die Stimme in seinem Kopf.

„Gequirlter Drachenmist. Ich bin doch nicht schwul. Und selbst wenn, er ist viel zu arrogant, um für mich in Frage zu kommen. Überhaupt seine Art … Nein danke.“ Harry schüttelte sich demonstrativ.

_Und trotzdem hat dir gefallen, wie er dich berührt hat._ Diese nervige, kleine Stimme beharrte stur auf ihrem Standpunkt. _Du kannst es nicht leugnen, Süßer._

Harry seufzte ergeben. Er wusste, dass es wirklich keinen Sinn hatte. Niemand kannte ihn schließlich besser als sein eigenes Gewissen. „Na gut, meinetwegen“, gab er schließlich zu. „Aber nur weil mir seine Berührungen gefallen haben, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich ihn gleich bespringen muss. Ich habe nämlich absolut kein sexuelles Interesse an ihm.“

_Wenn du meinst_ , erwiderte die Stimme und Harry glaubte, ein deutliches Schmunzeln herauszuhören.

„Ja, meine ich. Und jetzt lass mich schlafen.“ Ruckartig drehte er sich wieder auf die andere Seite und schloss demonstrativ seine Augen. Als ob das bei einem nervigen Gewissen irgendetwas bringen würde …

_Natürlich. Süße Träume_ , flötete es jedoch nur und verstummte dann tatsächlich.

Harry grummelte noch etwas Unverständliches und schlief langsam aber sicher ein.

~~~*~~~

Sanfte Hände, die über die Seiten seines Körpers glitten. Zärtliche Lippen, die seinen Hals liebkosten. Ein Körper, der angenehm schwer auf ihm lag, ihn dabei aber nicht erdrückte. Harry legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und seufzte zufrieden. Die Berührungen waren unglaublich sanft und liebevoll.

Gierig streckte Harry seine Hände aus und ließ sie über den flachen, muskulösen Oberkörper gleiten, der über ihm zu schweben schien. Er erforschte die glatte Brust, entdeckte empfindliche Brustwarzen und entlockte dem Mann über ihm ein raues Stöhnen. Auch Harry stöhnte auf. Der Mann über ihm hatte sich etwas bewegt und seine harte Erektion rieb nun gegen Harrys Oberschenkel.

Harry glaubte, vor Erregung zu vergehen. Sein eigener Schwanz pochte vor Lust. Er ließ seine Hände von der Brust des Anderen über die Seite hinunter zu dessen knackigem Hintern gleiten. Er packte fest zu und drückte den Mann über ihm etwas näher an sich heran, um ihm zu zeigen, was er wollte. Dass er IHN wollte.

„Merlin, Harry“, stöhnte Malfoy erregt und Harry riss erschrocken seine Augen auf.

Panisch blickte er sich in seinem Schlafzimmer um, doch er war allein. Kein Malfoy weit und breit. Harry fuhr sich mit einer Hand über sein schweißnasses Gesicht und versuchte, seine hektische Atmung zu beruhigen, als ihm plötzlich ein unangenehmes Pochen in seiner unteren Region auffiel.

Von einer bösen Vorahnung befallen, griff Harry unter die Decke und stöhnte gequält auf, als seine Fingerspitzen gegen seine Erektion stießen.

„Fuck“, schimpfte er leise, bevor er in seine Boxershorts fuhr und beherzt nach seinem erigierten Glied griff. Er musste nur zweimal daran auf und ab fahren, bevor er sich mit einem erstickten Schrei in seiner Unterhose ergoss.

Schwer atmend tastete er blind auf seinem Nachttisch nach seinem Zauberstab und entfernte die Schweinerei schnell mit einem Zauber. Dann ließ er sich in die Kissen zurücksinken und wartete darauf, dass sich seine Atmung wieder normalisierte.

„Scheiße“, murmelte er schließlich. Er hatte einen Sextraum mit Malfoy gehabt. Harry konnte es nicht fassen.

„Ich bin definitiv untervögelt“, murmelte er. Anders konnte es nicht sein. Harry überlegte, wann er das letzte Mal Sex gehabt hatte. Das war bestimmt schon mehr als vier Wochen her.

Er schnaubte amüsiert. Dann war ja alles klar. Mehr als vier Wochen keinen Sex war ein Problem und dann ließ er sich seinen Abend auch noch von Malfoy verderben, nur um anschließend von diesem arroganten Mistsack auch noch in seinem Traum heimgesucht zu werden.

Harry drehte sich auf die Seite und zog sich seine Decke wieder zurecht. Er würde sich nächstes Wochenende um sein _Problem_ kümmern. Jetzt wollte er einfach nur schlafen.

~~~*~~~

Der Sextraum mit Malfoy ließ ihn jedoch nicht mehr los. Den gesamten Sonntag über konnte er an nichts anderes mehr denken. Malfoy ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

Auch in der darauffolgenden Woche wurde es nicht besser. In den ungünstigsten Momenten fiel ihm der Traum wieder ein. Zum Beispiel in der Montagmorgen-Strategiebesprechung. Die war immer dermaßen langweilig, dass seine Gedanken schon aus Gewohnheit abdrifteten. Doch dieses Mal wanderten sie nicht zu seinen Freunden oder Aufgaben, die er noch zu erledigen hatte, wie es sonst der Fall war. Nein! Dieses Mal spürte er sanfte Berührungen auf seinem Körper, hörte Malfoys Stimme, die rau und trotzdem sanft seinen Namen stöhnte. Harry bekam eine Gänsehaut und ein ziemliches Platzproblem in seiner Hose. Unruhig rutschte er auf seinem Stuhl hin und her, was ihm einen Anpfiff von seinem Chef einbrachte.

So ging es die ganze Woche über weiter. Am Freitag verließ Harry wie von der Tarantula gestochen sein Büro. Er wollte nur noch nach Hause. Weg von seinem Chef, der ihn ständig anfuhr, weil er unkonzentriert war. Weg von seinen Kollegen, die sich schon über ihn lustig machten, weil er sich bereits die soundsovielte Tasse Tee aus Unachtsamkeit über sein Hemd geschüttet hatte. Weg von Ron und Hermine, die ihn kritisch beobachteten und ständig fragten, ob mit ihm alles in Ordnung sei.

_Nein, es ist gar nichts in Ordnung_ , wollte er ihnen entgegenschleudern. Aber er ließ es bleiben, denn zuzugeben, dass ihn Malfoy bis in seine Träume verfolgte und ihn der Gedanke an das, was dann in diesen Träumen passierte, mittlerweile tierisch anmachte, war ihm einfach unmöglich.

Das Wochenende verbrachte Harry daher zu Hause. Er igelte sich entgegen seines ursprünglichen Plans, sein _Problem_ untervögelt zu sein, zu beheben, in seinem Haus ein und versuchte nicht an Malfoy zu denken, was ihm natürlich nicht gelang.

~~~*~~~

Am Montag startete er daher mit neuen Träumen und Sexfantasien von und mit Draco Malfoy im Gepäck in eine weitere, anstrengende Woche. Er fragte sich mittlerweile, was Malfoy so trieb, wenn er nicht gerade im Club war oder Harry in seinen Träumen quälte.

Am Mittwoch hielt er es nicht mehr aus und holte sich Malfoys Akte aus dem Archiv. Er schlug sie auf und starrte auf das Foto, das ganz obenauf hing. Malfoy blickte ihm mit dem für ihn so typischen spöttisch-arroganten Gesichtsausdruck entgegen. Harry konnte sich von dem Anblick nicht losreißen. Malfoys blaugraue Augen hielten ihn gefangen und plötzlich spürte er lange, schlanke Finger, die durch seinen Haaransatz im Nacken graulten und ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagten. Harrys Augen fielen wie von selbst zu und er lehnte sich der Berührung entgegen. Warmer Atem strich über sein Ohr und dann hauchte Malfoy seinen Namen, während seine Hände nach vorne wanderten und sanft Harrys Brust hinab fuhren. „Harry …“ Leise, verführerisch, lockend, versprechend. „Harry … Harry … Harry! Erde an Auserwählten! Lebst du noch?“

Harry zuckte zusammen, öffnete hastig seine Augen und sah sich in seinem Büro um. Malfoy war nicht da. Stattdessen stand Ron im Türrahmen, den Zauberstab in der Hand und sah ihn aufmerksam und ein wenig abwartend an. „Alter, ich dachte schon, dich hätte jemand verflucht“, sagte er kopfschüttelnd, während er seinen Stab wieder wegsteckte.

Harry blinzelte ein paar Mal, dann schüttelte er sich, als könne er dadurch die Erinnerung an Malfoy vertreiben.

„Was war denn gerade los?“, wollte Ron wissen.

Harry spürte, wie er rot wurde und senkte schnell seinen Kopf. Das war jedoch keine so gute Idee, denn nun schaute er wieder auf das Foto von Malfoy, das ihn spöttisch angrinste. Hektisch schlug Harry die Akte zu und räusperte sich. „Ähm, was?“, nuschelte er und kramte zwischen den Papieren auf seinem Schreibtisch herum, damit er Ron nicht ansehen musste.

„Mann, Alter. Man könnte fast meinen, ich hätte dich aus einem versauten Traum geholt“, sagte Ron lachend, blieb aber zum Glück in der Tür stehen.

„Was?“, quietschte Harry ziemlich unmännlich und räusperte sich. „Ähm, ich meine … Was wolltest du denn?“ Er konnte Ron jetzt erst Recht nicht ansehen, also tat er so, als würde er irgendwelche Papiere auf seinem Schreibtisch sortieren müssen.

„Ich wollte dich nur an unser Familienessen am Sonntag erinnern. Mum freut sich schon drauf, dich endlich mal wieder zu sehen. Du warst schon so lange nicht mehr da.“

„Ähm, ja. Richtig. Klar. Das Essen. Deine Mum“, stotterte Harry und zog die unterste Schreibtischschublade auf, um darin herumzukramen.

„Harry, ist wirklich alles okay?“, fragte Ron nun mit deutlicher Besorgnis in der Stimme. „Du warst letzte Woche schon so komisch …“

Harry fuchtelte mit seiner Hand in der Luft herum. „Ja, ja. Alles klar. Hab‘ nur viel zu tun“, nuschelte er und war beinahe mit dem Kopf in der Schublade verschwunden.

Ron verdrehte kopfschüttelnd seine Augen. „Na gut, dann bis Sonntag.“

„Jahaaa, bis dahann“, rief Harry übertrieben fröhlich.

Als er endlich die Tür zufallen hörte, traute er sich zum ersten Mal wieder, den Kopf zu heben. Und als er sah, dass Ron wirklich gegangen war, ließ er seine Stirn verzweifelt auf die Tischplatte knallen. „Scheiße“, flüsterte er. „Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße.“

Dieser verdammte Draco Malfoy war wie ein hartnäckiger, juckender Hautausschlag. Man wusste, man durfte nicht kratzen und deshalb versuchte man, den Juckreiz zu ignorieren. Doch anstatt dass er einfach wegging, wurde er immer schlimmer und schlimmer, bis man an nichts anderes mehr denken konnte. Wahrscheinlich würde er ihn nur loswerden, wenn er die juckende Stelle endlich einmal wund kratzte.


	3. Flasche 2 - Das Schicksal nimmt seinen Lauf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Und weiter geht's :)  
>  Wie geht Harry mit seinem Problemchen um? Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß, das herauszufinden ;)_
> 
> _Viel (Lese)Freude und natürlich #stayhomeandreadDrarry <3 _

**~~~*~~~**

Endlich, endlich war wieder Clubnacht im Tanzenden Besen. Dieses Mal hatte Harry ganze drei Wochen aushalten müssen. Aber dafür hatte er jetzt einen Plan.

Nachdem er sich beinahe die gesamten drei Wochen mit Tagträumen und – fast noch schlimmer – feuchten Träumen von und mit Draco Malfoy gequält hatte, hatte er vor zwei Tagen einen Entschluss gefasst. Danach war er shoppen gewesen. _Für eine Freundin,_ hatte er der verdutzten Verkäuferin in der Muggelboutique erklärt und sie hatte es glücklicherweise nicht weiter hinterfragt.

Heute machte er sich nun ganz besonders sorgfältig zurecht. Er duschte ausgiebig, dann griff er ohne zu zögern nach dem entsprechenden Fläschchen sonnengelben Vielsafttrank, wartete, bis die Verwandlung abgeschlossen war, und fing dann an, sich zu stylen.

Er hatte sich ein paar Hairstyling-Zauber aus der aktuellen Ausgabe der Hexenwoche ausgesucht und probierte nun einen nach dem anderen aus. Schließlich entschied er sich für offene Haare, die ihm in leichten, lockeren Wellen – Beach Waves, wie er nun gelernt hatte – über die Schultern fielen.

Zufrieden nickte er seinem Spiegelbild zu. _Gut,_ dachte er. _Und jetzt zum Make-up._ Auch hierfür half ihm die Hexenwoche weiter. Das Make-up, das er beim letzten Mal getragen hatte, war zwar in Ordnung gewesen, doch heute hatte er schließlich ein Ziel. Also musste er sich ein bisschen mehr Mühe geben.

Nach weiteren zwanzig Minuten war er endlich soweit und konnte sich anziehen. Er schlüpfte in einen Spitzenslip und den passenden BH – auf diesen würde er heute nicht verzichten, denn dieses Mal würde er, wenn sein Plan aufging, in einem fremden Bett landen – und betrachtete die verschiedenen Kleidungsstücke, die er sich gekauft hatte. Welche davon sollte er heute tragen? Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr seufzte er. Er war jetzt schon fast zwei Stunden beschäftigt und immer noch nicht vollständig fertig. Nie wieder würde er über eine Frau schimpfen, die zu lange im Bad brauchte. Das nahm er sich in diesem Moment, als er in den dunkelblauen Rock stieg, fest vor. Er knöpfte seine weiße, taillierte Bluse zu und steckte sie in den Rock hinein.

Ein letztes Mal prüfte er sein Aussehen im bodentiefen Spiegel und öffnete wieder den obersten Knopf seiner Bluse. Ja, er war zufrieden. Er sah gut aus. Nicht wie ein Vamp, aber trotzdem sexy. Weiblich. Er lächelte sich selbst im Spiegel an und stellte schmunzelnd fest, dass er sich wohl selbst abschleppen würde, wenn er sich so begegnen würde.

Er zwinkerte seinem Spiegelbild ein letztes Mal zu, verließ sein Schlafzimmer und schließlich seine Wohnung, um zum Club apparieren zu können. Dort angekommen, lächelte er dem Türsteher zu, der ihn auch dieses Mal wieder mit einem freundlichen Lächeln seinerseits begrüßte.

Zufrieden stellte Harry fest, dass er wieder gut auf die Männerwelt zu wirken schien. Sein erstes Getränk an der Bar wurde ihm prompt wieder bezahlt und noch bevor er den Cocktail vollständig austrinken konnte, war er bereits mehrfach zum Tanzen aufgefordert worden.

Doch er lehnte alle Avancen höflich ab. Schließlich hatte er eine Mission. Aufgeregt hielt er Ausschau nach diesen unverkennbaren, silberblonden Haaren, doch er konnte sie nirgends entdecken. Schließlich hielt er es an seinem Platz an der Bar nicht mehr aus und beschloss, sich ins Getümmel zu stürzen. Beim ersten Mal hatte Malfoy ihn ja auch auf der Fläche gefunden. Vielleicht war ihm das Schicksal wohlgesonnen und dieses Mal würde es wieder genauso funktionieren.

Er quetschte sich zwischen den zuckenden, sich windenden Körpern hindurch, bis er inmitten der tanzenden Menge angekommen war. Dort schloss er seine Augen und ließ sich von der Musik tragen. Harry verlor sich schnell in dem Rhythmus, den die Klänge gleichermaßen wie die tanzenden Körper um ihn herum bestimmten. Er ließ sich treiben und bewegte sich instinktiv. Mal langsamer, mal schneller. Mal geschmeidig, mal abgehackter. Bald nahm er um sich herum nichts mehr wahr. Harry driftete ab in seine eigene, kleine Welt und fühlte sich unendlich wohl.

Bis er plötzlich zwei sanfte Hände auf seinen Hüften spürte. „Na?“, raunte Draco Malfoys allzu bekannte Stimme an seinem Ohr. „Ich habe dich lange nicht mehr gesehen.“

Harrys Herz setzte einen, vielleicht aber auch mehrere Schläge aus. Sein Kopf war plötzlich wie leergefegt. Malfoy hatte ihn tatsächlich gefunden. Und sogar wiedererkannt! Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, wie unwahrscheinlich das gewesen war. Wie hatte er nur erwarten können, dass …

Sein Verstand setzte ein weiteres Mal aus, als Malfoys Finger mit leichtem Druck über seine Hüften glitten und sein Atem heiß über Harrys schweißnassen Hals strich. „Hast du heute vielleicht Durst?“, hauchte Malfoy und zog ihn ruckartig an sich heran.

Harry schluckte hart. Was hatte er sich eigentlich dabei gedacht? Sein Herz klopfte wie wild. War er wirklich bereit, mit Malfoy mitzugehen? Er wusste nur zu genau, wo das hinführen würde. War er sich sicher, dass er das wollte?

„Immer noch so gesprächig wie beim letzten Mal, sehe ich.“

Malfoys amüsiertes Lachen riss ihn schließlich aus seiner Lethargie. Harry setzte ein verschmitztes Lächeln auf und drehte sich um. „Ich spreche eben nicht mit jedem“, erwiderte er charmant.

Malfoy grinste ihn herausfordernd an. „Da fühle ich mich aber geehrt, dass du es dir heute bei mir anders überlegt hast.“ Er nickte Richtung Bar. „Durst?“

 _Scheiß drauf,_ dachte Harry, lächelte ihn an und nickte kurz. Immerhin war er genau deswegen hergekommen. Malfoy legte ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken, knapp oberhalb seines Steißbeines, und steuerte ihn so durch die tanzende Menge. Harry wurde plötzlich ganz heiß und das lag sicherlich nicht daran, dass es im Besen so stickig war. Die Berührung löste wieder dieses seltsame Pochen zwischen seinen Beinen aus und er stakste etwas unbeholfen zur Bar.

Dort angekommen ließ er sich so elegant wie möglich auf einen Barhocker gleiten, was wirklich schwierig war, wenn man so klein war wie diese Frau und noch dazu so enge Kleidung trug, und lächelte Malfoy wieder charmant an. Der setzte sich auf den Hocker neben Harry und lehnte sich zu ihm herüber, weil die Musik eben doch sehr laut war, selbst hier hinten. „Was möchtest du trinken?“, rief er nahe an Harrys Ohr.

Harry überlegte kurz. „Einen Blauen Kobold.“

Malfoy nickte lächelnd und winkte den Barkeeper zu ihnen. Er lehnte sich über den Tresen, um ihm ihre Bestellung mitzuteilen und Harry nutzte die Gelegenheit, um Malfoys Körper zu bewundern. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er gut aussah. Schlank, sexy. Entgegen seiner eigentlichen sexuellen Orientierung musste Harry sich eingestehen, dass er Malfoy attraktiv fand. Dieser knackige, kleine Hintern in der engen Hose war auf jeden Fall nicht zu verachten.

Währenddessen nahm Malfoy ihre Getränke entgegen, bezahlte und reichte Harry seinen Kobold. Charmant lächelte er Harry an und prostete ihm stumm zu. Harry erwiderte das Lächeln keck und nippte an seinem Cocktail.

„Ich nehme an, du weißt, wer ich bin. So schockiert wie du mich das letzte Mal angesehen hast“, rief ihm Malfoy über die Musik hinweg zu, nachdem er einen großen Schluck aus seiner Bierflasche genommen hatte. Als Harry lächelnd nickte, fuhr er fort. „Aber ich kenne deinen Namen noch nicht.“

„Milla“, schrie Harry zurück, doch Malfoy sah ihn nur verwirrt an.

„Was?“

„Mil-" Harry winkte ab, zückte seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen schwachen Stillezauber. So hörten sie zwar noch die Musik, konnten sich jedoch in einer angenehmen Lautstärke unterhalten.

Er grinste Malfoy triumphierend an und streckte ihm seine zarte, kleine Frauenhand entgegen. „Milla.“

Malfoy schien allerdings etwas verwirrt zu sein. Sein Blick ruhte noch auf der Stelle, an der Harry seinen Zauberstab versteckt hatte.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Harry überrascht und ließ seine Hand sinken.

„Was?“ Malfoys Blick schnellte zurück nach oben.

„Du siehst etwas durcheinander aus“, erklärte Harry. „Ist alles okay, Süßer?“ Innerlich wäre er fast vor Lachen zusammengebrochen. _Süßer._ Das war wirklich gut.

 _Aber es stimmt doch auch, Malfoy IST süß,_ meldete sich diese fiese, kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf wieder zu Wort und wieder stockte Harrys Herz kurz und er musste sich schwer zusammenreißen, um sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

Malfoy sah ihn einen Moment noch fassungslos an, doch dann glätteten sich seine Gesichtszüge wieder und das charmante Lächeln von vorher kehrte zurück. „Entschuldige, das war unangebracht. Ich war nur etwas überrascht von deinem Zauber.“ Er lächelte Harry entwaffnend an. „Milla also. Ein schöner Name. Ungewöhnlich. Woher kommt er?“

Harry zuckte mit seinen Schultern, während er an seinem Kobold schlürfte. „Skandinavien“, antwortete er schließlich. „Meine Mutter hat ein Faible für alles, was von dort kommt.“

Malfoy grinste ihn zweideutig an. „Da habe ich wohl etwas mit ihr gemeinsam.“

Harry verschluckte sich fast an seinem Cocktail. Hatte Malfoy das eben wirklich gesagt und auch so gemeint? _Okay, ruhig atmen,_ ermahnte er sich. Malfoy ging in die Vollen und Harry bemerkte, dass er bei dieser Geschwindigkeit nicht wirklich mitkam.

Plötzlich lag Malfoys rechte Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel und streichelte sanft seine Haut, was wieder dieses unangenehme Pochen zwischen seinen Beinen auslöste. Doch Harry zwang sich, still sitzen zu bleiben und Malfoy einfach nur charmant anzulächeln.

Der schien jedoch etwas bemerkt zu haben und es völlig falsch zu interpretieren, denn er rückte mit seinem Barhocker etwas näher an Harry heran, dabei glitt seine Hand noch ein Stück höher und streifte nun den Saum seines Rockes. Malfoy grinste, als ihm die Gänsehaut auffiel, die sich in diesem Moment auf Harrys Beinen ausbreitete, und beugte sich zu ihm. „Möchtest du noch etwas oder sollen wir diese Unterhaltung an einen ruhigeren Ort verlegen?“

Erstaunt stellte Harry fest, dass er seinen Cocktail bereits ausgetrunken hatte und er bekam leichte Panik. Sollte er es wirklich wagen und mit Malfoy mitgehen? Zuhause war ihm dieser Plan noch so gut vorgekommen, doch jetzt, da es Ernst wurde, beschlichen ihn erste Zweifel. Verstohlen sah er auf seine Uhr. Er hatte noch ein bisschen mehr als zwei Stunden Zeit.

„Musst du schon gehen?“, raunte Malfoy amüsiert, dem Harrys Blick auf die Uhr natürlich nicht entgangen war, und fuhr mit seiner Zunge wieder einmal über Harrys Hals.

Harry erschauderte und fasste einen Entschluss. Er musste dieses _Problem_ endlich beseitigen und das ging wohl nur auf eine Art und Weise. Kratzen bis der Hautausschlag verschwand.

Also drehte er leicht seinen Kopf, sodass er Malfoys Wange mit seinen Lippen streifte. „Ja“, hauchte er – wie er hoffte – verführerisch. „Nimmst du mich mit?“

An seinen Lippen spürte er, wie Malfoy grinste. Dann rutschte sein Gegenüber von seinem Hocker herunter und reichte Harry galant eine Hand. „Gerne“, antwortete er zwinkernd. „Eine junge Frau lässt man um diese Uhrzeit schließlich nicht alleine gehen.“

Harry ließ sich von seinem Barhocker helfen und von Malfoy zur Garderobe führen, an der Harry seine dünne Jacke abholte und dann gemeinsam mit ihm den Besen verließ. Vor der Tür bot Malfoy ihm wie ein echter Gentleman seinen Arm an und nachdem er noch einmal kurz durchgeatmet hatte, hakte Harry sich bei ihm unter und ließ sich von Malfoys Apparation mitreißen.

~~~*~~~

Sie landeten in einem schick eingerichteten Wohnzimmer. Weiße Möbel dominierten den Raum und wurden von ein paar Farbtupfern hier und da geschmackvoll in Szene gesetzt. Doch Harry hatte gar keine Zeit, sich umzusehen. Er kam gerade dazu, festzustellen, dass sie sich wohl nicht im Manor von Malfoys Eltern befanden, bevor sich dessen Arme um ihn schlängelten, ihn an seinen Körper pressten und Malfoys Zunge gierig über seinen Hals fuhr.

Harry schnappte erschrocken nach Luft. Ihm war warm und die Erregung dieses Körpers fühlte sich so vollkommen anders an als er es sonst gewohnt war. Doch Malfoy schien nichts bemerkt zu haben. Er verteilte heiße Küsse auf Harrys Hals, während er ihn langsam aus dem Wohnzimmer in den Flur und schließlich in sein Schlafzimmer schob.

Auch hier herrschte Weiß als Farbe vor und das Zimmer wurde von einem riesigen Himmelbett, das mitten im Raum stand, dominiert. Malfoy hatte mittlerweile begonnen, sich an seiner Bluse zu schaffen zu machen und sie bereits bis zum Bauchnabel aufgeknöpft. Harry keuchte. Es fühlte sich alles so falsch an, so fremd. Das war nicht sein Körper. Wenn er sich sonst in einen Mann verwandelt hatte, hatte es ihn nie gestört, Lust in einem fremden Körper zu empfinden. Doch heute war es anders. Seine Hände waren zu klein, die Lust fühlte sich erschreckend andersartig an und als Malfoy seinen Kopf senkte und sich an einer seiner Brüste festsaugte, zuckte Harry zurück.

Malfoy hob seinen Blick und sah ihn fragend an. „Alles in Ordnung? Geht es dir zu schnell?“, fragte er verwirrt. Seine Augen waren dunkler und seine Stimme rauer als sonst. Harry konnte eindeutig die Beule in Malfoys Hose erkennen.

Er schluckte. „Ich … ich brauche einen kurzen Moment. Kann … kann ich dein Bad benutzen?“

Malfoy schien kurz durchzuatmen, doch dann deutete er auf die Tür. „Direkt gegenüber.“

Harry nickte knapp und hielt sich mit beiden Händen die Bluse zu, während er sich umdrehte und ins Badezimmer eilte. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich, ließ sich auf die Toilette sinken und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Sein Herz klopfte wie wild in seiner Brust. „Ich kann das nicht“, flüsterte er verzweifelt. Er atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, bis es schließlich klopfte.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Malfoy von der anderen Seite der Tür. „Kann ich reinkommen?“, fuhr er fort, als Harry ihm nicht antwortete.

Doch Harry war viel zu niedergeschlagen, um irgendwie zu reagieren. Er hockte einfach weiter mit seinem Gesicht in seinen Händen auf der Toilette und sagte kein Wort. Auch dann nicht, als sich die Tür vorsichtig öffnete und Malfoy das Bad betrat.

„Hey“, sagte er leise und kniete sich vor Harry auf den Boden. Doch erst als ein Finger vorsichtig sein Kinn anhob, wagte Harry sich, ihn wieder anzusehen. Malfoys Blick war sanft, genauso wie seine Stimme, und er sah ihn zärtlich an. „Du hättest doch etwas sagen können, wenn du das nicht willst“, flüsterte er und lächelte Harry freundlich an.

Harry blieb fast das Herz stehen. Malfoy war so … so … ihm fehlten die Worte.

 _Einfühlsam? Zärtlich? Liebevoll?_ bot die nervige Stimme, die sich sein Gewissen nannte, an.

„Ja“, hauchte Harry ergriffen.

„Ja, was?“, erwiderte Malfoy schmunzelnd und Harry blinzelte verwirrt.

Er räusperte sich. „Ähm, entschuldige. Ich …“ Plötzlich war ihm das alles so unendlich peinlich. Er führte sich auf wie eine prüde Jungfrau. Schon wieder. Dabei hatte er es diesmal anders machen wollen. Harry spürte, wie sein Gesicht rot anlief. Er räusperte sich wieder und sah zu Boden.

Doch Malfoy schien sich nicht an seiner zurückhaltenden Art zu stören. Im Gegenteil. Er lächelte ihn immer noch an. „Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich war wohl etwas zu stürmisch. Entschuldige. Wie wäre es eher mit einem Tee morgen Nachmittag? Ich würde dich gerne etwas besser kennen lernen.“

Harry glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. „Was?“, flüsterte er daher fassungslos und sah Malfoy ungläubig an.

„Natürlich nur, wenn du willst“, ruderte Malfoy ein wenig unsicher zurück, doch Harry konnte sehen, dass er es scheinbar wirklich ernst gemeint hatte.

 _Na los, Casanova. Das ist deine Chance,_ drängte ihn die Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Harry nickte. „G-gerne“, stammelte er und auf Malfoys Gesicht bildete sich ein breites Lächeln.

„Wie schön. Soll ich dich noch nach Hause bringen?“, bot er höflich an, doch Harry schüttelte schnell seinen Kopf.

„Nein, schon in Ordnung. Ich habe nicht so viel getrunken. Ich kann noch apparieren.“

„Gut. Dann treffen wir uns morgen um 16 Uhr in Merlins Inn?“, schlug Malfoy vor.

Harry nickte und lächelte ihn strahlend an. „Gerne.“

Malfoy erwiderte sein Lächeln, stand auf und hielt Harry eine Hand hin. Harry ließ sich von ihm aufhelfen, schloss seine Bluse und richtete seine Kleider, während Malfoy seine Jacke aus dem Wohnzimmer holte, wo er sie zuvor wohl schon verloren hatte. Galant half Malfoy ihm schließlich in das Kleidungsstück und begleitete ihn zur Haustür. An der Tür drehte Harry sich noch einmal um und lächelte Malfoy erneut an. „Danke, dass du nicht böse bist.“

Doch Malfoy machte mit seiner Hand nur eine wegwerfende Bewegung. „Ach was. Ist doch auch meine Schuld. Ich war einfach zu forsch. Ich freue mich auf Morgen.“ Sein Lächeln wirkte ehrlich und Harry spürte, wie seine Knie weich und ihm ganz warm ums Herz wurde. Malfoy beugte sich vor und gab Harry einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, lächelte Harry ihn verträumt an. „Bis Morgen“, hauchte er und drehte sich schließlich um.

~~~*~~~

Zu Hause angekommen, zog sich Harry gedankenverloren aus und ließ sich nackt auf sein Bett sinken. Es würde nur noch eine knappe Stunde dauern, bis sich sein Körper zurückverwandeln würde und dann wollte er nicht mehr in diesen schmalen Frauenklamotten stecken, die viel zu eng für seinen eigentlichen Körper waren. Er streckte sich auf den kühlen Laken aus und schloss enttäuscht seine Augen. Langsam, ganz langsam wurde er sogar etwas wütend auf sich selbst. Der Abend war überhaupt nicht so verlaufen, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte.

 _Du hast gekniffen, Süßer,_ schalt ihn die nervige, kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf.

„Ach, halt die Klappe“, maulte Harry und drehte sich auf die Seite. Er wusste selbst, dass er den Schwanz eingezogen hatte. Wortwörtlich sogar, denn er besaß zurzeit überhaupt keinen.

 _Was wäre denn so schlimm daran gewesen, wenn du es getan hättest?,_ wollte die Stimme wissen, doch Harry sparte sich eine Antwort und murrte nur etwas Unverständliches. Dabei zog er sich die Decke über den Kopf, als könne er die Stimme damit ausblenden.

_Also ehrlich, Süßer. Erst betreibst du den ganzen Aufwand, nur um dann zu kneifen._

Harry hätte beinahe aufgelacht. Sein Gewissen tadelte ihn und das recht vehement. „Lass mich“, brummte er, doch seine trübe Stimmung hellte sich langsam wieder etwas auf.

 _Na gut, wenn du meinst,_ antwortete die Stimme etwas bockig. _Aber du bist derjenige, der dann wieder den ganzen Tag an dieses süße Kerlchen denkt und ihn nicht mehr aus dem Kopf bekommt. Wenn du das unbedingt so willst –_

„Ist ja gut, ist ja gut“, unterbrach Harry sein Gewissen. „Ich treffe mich doch morgen zum Tee mit ihm.“

 _Ach ja?_ Jetzt klang die Stimme eindeutig beleidigt. Harry musste schmunzeln. _Und du glaubst, dass du morgen mutiger bist? Bei Tageslicht? In der Öffentlichkeit?_

Harry zuckte mit seinen Schultern und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Er hatte absolut keine Ahnung. Er würde es wohl auf sich zukommen lassen müssen. Er seufzte und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über sein Gesicht. Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er sich wieder zurückverwandeln würde. Dann würde er erstmal schlafen. Morgen könnte er dann ausgeruht über sein Treffen mit Malfoy nachdenken und sich entscheiden, wie er sich verhalten würde.


	4. Flasche 3 - Bleib doch noch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hallo ihr Lieben,_
> 
> _Halbzeit in der Geschichte, aber von den Flaschen wird heute die dritte aufgebraucht. Harry hat sein Date mit Malfoy. Was glaubt ihr, wie es laufen wird? Gut? Schlecht? Lest selbst ;)_
> 
> _Ich wünsche euch viel (Lese)Freude und #stayhomeandreadDrarry <3_
> 
> _Eure  
>  Hellcat_

**~~~*~~~**

Um kurz vor 16 Uhr landete Harry unweit des Cafés Merlins Inn in einer Seitenstraße der Winkelgasse. Nervös fuhr er sich durch seine langen, blonden Haare und zupfte noch einmal seinen weinrot-grau melierten Rollkragenpullover zurecht, den er heute zu einer Jeans kombiniert hatte. Zuhause hatte ihm sein Outfit noch gefallen, doch jetzt kam er sich irgendwie albern vor und am liebsten wäre er wieder nach Hause appariert, um sich noch einmal umzuziehen. Doch er wusste, dass es dazu bereits zu spät war und eigentlich verhielt er sich auch völlig albern, wenn man bedachte, dass er sich kurz zuvor schon fünfmal umgezogen hatte. Dabei hatte er gar nicht so viele Klamotten für Milla gekauft.

Sein Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals, als er aus der Seitenstraße heraus auf die Winkelgasse trat und er wischte sich zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal seine verschwitzten Hände an seiner Jeans ab.

_Beruhig dich,_ versuchte ihm seine innere Stimme Mut zu machen.

Harry schnaubte amüsiert. Beruhigen. Wie sollte er das anstellen? Er war gerade im Begriff, sich mit Draco Malfoy zu treffen. Und dieses Treffen war nicht etwa geschäftlicher oder wenigstens freundschaftlicher Natur. Nein, es war ein Date! Ein Date, bei dem er Malfoy vorspielte, eine Frau zu sein.

Mit klopfendem Herzen blickte er hinauf zu dem alten, rostigen Schild, das über dem Café hing und auf dessen Seite ein alter, weißbärtiger Zauberer mit einer Tasse Tee in der Hand zu sehen war. Feiner, weißer Dampf stieg aus seiner Tasse auf und kräuselte sich um seinen Kopf. Harry atmete einmal tief durch, dann stieß er die Tür zu dem Café auf und trat ein.

Das Merlins Inn war gemütlich eingerichtet. Überall standen kleine, runde Tische, um die immer zwei, manchmal auch mehr, Stühle gruppiert waren. Das Licht war gedimmt, im Hintergrund spielte leise Musik und zusammen mit dem Charme eines wirklich alten Gebäudes, verbreitete das Café eine urig-gemütliche Stimmung. Harry spürte, wie er etwas ruhiger wurde. Er sah sich auf der Suche nach seinem Date – Merlin, wie das klang, wenn man bedachte, dass es sich um Malfoy handelte – um, doch er konnte ihn nirgends entdecken. Sein Herz rutschte ihm in die Hose. Hatte Malfoy sich etwa gestern einen Spaß mit ihm erlaubt und ihn verarscht? Oder hatte er es sich anders überlegt und war doch sauer, weil Harry gestern so prüde reagiert hatte? Enttäuscht ließ er seine Schultern sinken und drehte sich um, um das Café wieder zu verlassen, als er mit jemandem zusammenstieß.

„Verzeihung. Oh, hallo Milla“, sagte Malfoy und lächelte ihn strahlend an. Harrys Herz setzte wieder einmal einen Schlag aus. Malfoy sah gut aus. Er trug ebenfalls eine Jeans und dazu ein hellgraues, langärmeliges Hemd, das seiner schlanken Figur, aber vor allem seinen Augen schmeichelte. „Entschuldige, ich bin etwas spät dran. Wow, du siehst toll aus.“ Sein Blick glitt bewundernd an Harry auf und ab.

Dem war das natürlich äußerst unangenehm. „D-danke, du auch“, stammelte er und kam sich vor wie der letzte Idiot.

_Keep cool,_ flüsterte die Stimme in seinem Kopf. _Du vertreibst ihn sonst nur._

_Ich weiß_ , zischte er innerlich zurück. _Halt einfach die Klappe._

„Wollen wir uns setzen?“, fragte Malfoy höflich und lächelte ihn charmant an.

Harry schluckte und räusperte sich. „Ähm, ja gerne.“

Galant deutete Malfoy auf einen Tisch im hinteren Teil des Cafés, an dem sie etwas ungestörter sein würden, und ging Harry hinterher. Wäre Harry nicht so verdammt aufgeregt gewesen, wäre ihm aufgefallen, dass es Malfoy mindestens genauso ging. Dessen Hände zitterten ein wenig, als er einen Stuhl vorzog und Harry darauf platznehmen ließ.

„Was möchtest du trinken?“, fragte Malfoy, nachdem er sich Harry gegenüber gesetzt hatte und sah ihn auffordernd an.

„Ähm …“ Harry schluckte erneut. Er konnte seinen Blick kaum von Malfoy losreißen. Dessen blonden Haare waren nicht mehr so streng zurückgekämmt wie früher, sondern nur noch locker aus dem Gesicht gestrichen und wahrscheinlich mit einem Zauber fixiert. Diese aufgelockerte Frisur betonte sein kantiges Gesicht und seine grau-blauen Augen kamen wunderbar zur Geltung. Dazu das farblich passende Hemd über seiner hellen Haut. Malfoy sah unfassbar gut aus, beinahe als wäre er nicht von dieser Welt.

Harry blinzelte und zuckte zusammen als Malfoy plötzlich auflachte. „Erde an Milla. Alles in Ordnung?“

„Ähm … ja klar. Entschuldige, hast du was gesagt?“

Malfoy schüttelte grinsend seinen Kopf. „Ich wollte wissen, was du trinken möchtest.“

„Oh.“ Harry spürte, wie sein Gesicht heiß wurde und war zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben dankbar dafür, dass er Make-up trug. So würde Malfoy wenigstens nicht sehen, dass er rot anlief. „Ähm … einen Earl Grey mit Zitrone bitte.“

Malfoy nickte und winkte die Bedienung heran. „Zwei Earl Grey mit Zitrone, bitte“, bestellte er freundlich und wandte sich dann wieder an Harry, während die Bedienung sich diskret zurückzog. „Es freut mich, dass du gekommen bist“, sagte er und lächelte Harry wieder strahlend an.

_Hatte er etwa daran gezweifelt?,_ fragte sich dieser im Stillen. Doch dann nickte er. „Ich hatte schon Angst, dass du nicht kommen würdest“, gab er etwas schüchtern zu und das war nicht geschauspielert. Er meinte es sogar Ernst, wie er selbst erschrocken feststellte.

„Entschuldige“, entgegnete Malfoy verlegen und auf seine Wangen legte sich ein zarter Rotschimmer. „Ich war bei meinen Eltern zum Mittagessen eingeladen und meine Mutter kann sehr penetrant sein, wenn sie wissen möchte, mit wem ich mich treffe.“

Harry musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Er stellte sich Malfoy beim Essen mit seinen Eltern vor, wie er immer noch wie ein kleiner Junge von dem strengen Malfoy Senior getadelt wurde. Doch er wischte den Gedanken schnell beiseite.

Eine unangenehme Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus. Harry wusste nicht so Recht, was er sagen sollte. Zuhause hatte er sich eine Hintergrundgeschichte für Milla zurechtgelegt, damit Malfoy ihn nicht auf dem falschen Fuß erwischen konnte, doch er hatte keinen Moment darüber nachgedacht, worüber er sich mit Malfoy unterhalten wollte. Immerhin kannte er ihn in- und auswendig.

Glücklicherweise trat in diesem Moment die Bedienung an ihren Tisch und stellte zwei dampfend heiße Tassen frisch aufgebrühten Tee vor sie beide. Malfoy bedankte sich höflich bei dem jungen Mädchen und begann dann, in seinem Tee zu rühren. Harry tat es ihm gleich. So hatte er immerhin etwas, womit er seine Hände beschäftigen konnte. Oder wenigstens eine Hand. Seine Linke lag neben seiner Tasse auf dem Tisch.

„Woher kommst du eigentlich?“, fragte Malfoy plötzlich und Harry atmete innerlich erleichtert durch, dass er so gut vorbereitet war.

„Ursprünglich komme ich aus London. Aber als ich zehn Jahre alt war, wurde mein Vater beruflich nach St. Petersburg versetzt und wir sind nach Russland gezogen. Ich bin erst letztes Jahr wieder zurück nach England gekommen“, erzählte Harry entspannt. Vielleicht würde das doch noch ein angenehmer Nachmittag werden.

Malfoy sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Also warst du in Durmstrang?“

Harry nickte. „Genau.“

„Dann haben wir uns vielleicht schon mal gesehen“, fuhr Malfoy nachdenklich fort und Harry wäre fast sein Herz in die Hose gerutscht. Was meinte Malfoy damit? Er musste ihn verwirrt angesehen haben, denn Malfoy lächelte und klärte ihn auf. „1994. Da fand das Trimagische Turnier in Hogwarts statt. Dort war ich auf der Schule und Durmstrang hatte eine recht große Delegation geschickt.“

Harrys Verstand arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Was sollte er jetzt antworten? Daran hatte er nicht gedacht, doch dann kam ihm ein Geistesblitz. „Leider nein“, antwortete er gespielt zerknirscht. „Ich war damals nicht dabei, weil ich noch zu jung war. Nur Schüler, die sechzehn oder älter waren, durften damals mitkommen.“

„Oh. Na klar.“ Malfoy nickte und Harry atmete erleichtert durch. Scheinbar hatte er die Situation gut gelöst.

„Es muss aber spannend gewesen sein“, lenkte Harry das Gespräch zurück auf das Turnier.

Malfoys Augen verdüsterten sich. „Na ja, zu Anfang schon. Doch dann starb einer unserer Mitschüler. Ich weiß nicht, was ihr davon gehört habt …“

_Falsches Thema, falsches Thema,_ schrie seine innere Stimme schon fast panisch und Harry hätte beinahe laut zurückgefaucht, dass ihm das auch gerade aufgefallen war. Irgendwie musste er wieder die Kurve kriegen und das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung lenken.

„Oh ja, davon habe ich gehört. Tut mir leid. Warst du mit ihm befreundet?“, fragte er leise und sah Malfoy vorsichtig an.

Doch der schüttelte nur kurz seinen Kopf. „Nein. Alles gut. Außerdem ist es auch schon so lange her.“ Er setzte wieder sein charmantes Lächeln auf. „Und was hat dich wieder hierher verschlagen?“

Harry erwiderte sein Lächeln. „Die Arbeit“, antwortete er. „Ich bin im Ministerium in der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung angestellt.“

Kurz schienen sich Malfoys Augen zu verengen. Doch der Moment war so schnell vorbei, dass Harry dachte, er hätte es sich vielleicht nur eingebildet. „Wow. Das hätte ich dir nicht zugetraut.“

Harry grinste und warf keck seine langen Haare über seine Schultern, wie er es so oft bei Ginny beobachtet hatte. „So geht es vielen“, erwiderte er und zwinkerte Malfoy zu, was sie beide zum Lachen brachte. „Und was machst du so?“, fragte Harry, während Malfoy einen Schluck von seinem Tee trank. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich das Thema von sich selbst weglenken.

_Gib es zu, es interessiert dich auch,_ flötete die Stimme in seinem Kopf und Harry verdrehte innerlich seine Augen. Allerdings nicht ohne festzustellen, dass sein Gewissen mal wieder voll ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Was war nur mit ihm los? Woher kam dieses echte Interesse an Malfoy?

_Das kann ich dir sagen, aber du willst ja sowieso nicht auf mich hören,_ schnaubte die Stimme und verstummte endlich.

Malfoy stellte seine Tasse ab und sah Harry dann wieder in die Augen. Der Blick ließ Harrys Herz unwillkürlich freudig hüpfen. „Ich handle mit Zaubertrankzutaten und ab und an mit der einen oder anderen Antiquität. Alles legal“, fügte er schnell hinzu, lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und hob abwehrend seine Hände. Sein Grinsen verriet jedoch, dass er das nicht so ernst nahm.

Harry grinste ebenfalls und beugte sich etwas nach vorne. „Keine Sorge“, antwortete er verschwörerisch. „Ich bin gerade nicht im Dienst.“

Wieder mussten sie beide lachen. Malfoy wischte sich sogar ein paar Lachtränen aus den Augen. „Und hast du schon irgendwelche bösen Jungs gefangen?“, fragte er schließlich zwinkernd.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein. Weil ich erst seit einem knappen Jahr hier bin, lässt man mich noch nicht in den Außendienst. Noch sitze ich nur am Schreibtisch.“ Das stimmte zwar nicht, aber Harry hatte sich überlegt, dass das so sicherer wäre. Auf diese Weise konnte er sich wenigstens nicht verplappern.

„Wie langweilig“, meinte Malfoy schmunzelnd.

„Sehr“, antwortete Harry gedehnt und grinste schelmisch.

Malfoy hatte sich auf seinem Stuhl ebenfalls wieder etwas nach vorne gelehnt und seine Unterarme auf dem Tisch abgestützt. Harry blickte auf ihre Hände, die nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt lagen. Sein Herz klopfte wie verrückt, als Malfoys Fingerspitzen plötzlich seine berührten und sanft mit ihnen spielten, bis er Harrys Hände fest in seine nahm. Vorsichtig hob er wieder seinen Blick. Malfoy lächelte ihn zärtlich an und Harry spürte, wie er unter seinem Make-up wieder rot wurde.

Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend da und lächelten sich einfach nur an. Doch irgendwann musste Harry seinen Blick wieder senken. Es war irgendwie zu ungewohnt, Malfoy so freundlich und liebevoll zu sehen. Leider ließ Malfoy auch in diesem Moment seine Hände los und dann passierte das Missgeschick. Durch den fehlenden Druck stieß Harry versehentlich gegen seine Teetasse und der restliche Inhalt ergoss sich über Malfoys schicken, grauen Hemdsärmel.

„Oh Merlin, das tut mir leid.“ Harry zückte sofort seinen Zauberstab und wollte das Malheur beseitigen.

„Ach was, ist doch nichts passiert“, beschwichtigte Malfoy ruhig und besah sich seinen Ärmel. Doch Harry bestand darauf, den Teefleck wegzuhexen und so ließ Malfoy ihn gewähren. Dabei beobachtete er aufmerksam Harrys Zauberstabbewegungen, was diesem jedoch gar nicht auffiel, weil er sich so sehr für sein Missgeschick schämte.

„So, das war’s. Bitte entschuldige“, murmelte Harry peinlich berührt und verstaute seinen Zauberstab wieder in seinem Holster.

Malfoy lächelte ihn an. „Schon in Ordnung. Danke, dass du so schnell mit deinem Stab warst.“

Harry wurde wieder etwas verlegen. „Gerne. War doch auch meine Schuld“, murmelte er.

In diesem Moment kam die Bedienung an ihrem Tisch vorbei und erlöste Harry aus dieser peinlichen Situation. „Ist bei Ihnen alles in Ordnung oder darf ich Ihnen noch etwas bringen?“, fragte sie freundlich.

„Hast du Lust, eine Runde spazieren zu gehen?“, fragte Malfoy.

„Gern“, antwortete Harry erleichtert und so wandte sich Malfoy wieder der Bedienung zu.

„Dann möchten wir gerne zahlen.“

Die junge Hexe nickte freundlich und kehrte Augenblicke später mit ihrer Rechnung zurück. Ganz der Gentleman lud Malfoy Harry ein und führte ihn dann aus dem Café hinaus auf die Winkelgasse. Es war schon spät und an diesem Sonntag war es, auch weil es abends immer noch recht schnell kühl wurde, ziemlich leer auf der Zaubererstraße. Gemütlich schlenderten Harry und Malfoy die alte Gasse entlang. Als sie vor Qualität für Quidditch angekommen waren, blieben sie stehen und betrachteten die Auslage.

„Spielst du Quidditch?“, fragte Malfoy.

„Leidenschaftlich gern“, antwortete Harry ohne nachzudenken, weil er von dem neuen Rennbesen im Schaufenster so fasziniert war.

„Ich auch“, erklärte Malfoy. „Auf welcher Position spielst du?“

„Sucher.“ Harry war immer noch abgelenkt, deswegen entging ihm Malfoys Stirnrunzeln.

„Vielleicht können wir mal zusammen spielen“, schlug Malfoy vor.

Harry hatte sich endlich sattgesehen und drehte sich wieder zu Malfoy um. „Gerne“, meinte er freudestrahlend und innerlich bemerkte er verwundert, dass er wirklich gerne einmal wieder gegen Malfoy spielen würde. „Hast du einen Lieblingsverein?“, wollte er wissen.

Stolz richtete Malfoy sich auf. „Die Tutshill Turnados.“ Harry konnte sich gerade so davon abhalten, seine Augen zu verdrehen. War ja klar gewesen, dass Malfoy die Dauersieger der Liga favorisierte. „Und du?“

Harry zuckte mit seinen Schultern. „Eigentlich ist es mir egal. Hauptsache, ich sehe ein gutes Spiel“, log er. Dass er in Wirklichkeit für die Chudley Cannons fieberte, verschwieg er. Das war zu nahe an der Wahrheit und er wusste aus Erfahrung, wie gefährlich das werden konnte.

Malfoy grinste. „Dann wirst du hier in England einiges geboten bekommen. Wir haben die beste Liga der Welt. Vielleicht können wir ja mal zusammen zu einem Spiel gehen?“

„Sehr gerne“, antwortete Harry strahlend.

Doch als Malfoy ihm galant seinen Arm anbot, er sich bei ihm unterhakte und sie weiterschlenderten, verdüsterte sich sein Blick. Er würde wirklich gerne mit Malfoy zu einem Spiel gehen. Malfoy war so anders, als er ihn immer erlebt hatte. Gerade erzählte er ihm eine witzige Geschichte von einem seiner Kunden, doch Harry hörte nur mit einem Ohr hin. Zu sehr war er mit seinen Gedanken beschäftigt. Malfoy sah gut aus, er war charmant und witzig. Warum hatte er das nur all die Jahre versteckt? Und warum fühlte er sich plötzlich so stark zu ihm hingezogen? Ob das vielleicht an dem weiblichen Körper lag? Verwirrten die weiblichen Hormone seine Wahrnehmung?

„Milla?“

„Mhm?“, brummte Harry gedankenverloren.

Malfoy lachte leise auf und blieb stehen. Das lenkte Harrys Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seinen ehemaligen Rivalen. „Wo bist du denn mit deinen Gedanken?“

Harry schaute verlegen zu Boden. „Entschuldige. Ich habe nur gerade über etwas nachgedacht.“

„Ich wollte wissen, ob du Hunger hast?“, fragte Malfoy ihn. Harry hob seinen Kopf und sah ihn fragend an. „Ich würde dich gerne einladen“, fuhr Malfoy fort. „Es sei denn, du möchtest lieber nach Hause.“

Plötzlich schrillten in Harry alle Alarmglocken. Er hatte die Zeit völlig vergessen. Hektisch sah er auf seine Uhr und atmete dann erleichtert durch. Dass dies Malfoy nicht entgangen war, fiel ihm nicht auf. „Gerne“, antwortete er und strahlte Malfoy an. Er hatte noch keine Lust, den Abend zu beenden und er hatte auch noch Zeit, bis der Trank seine Wirkung verlor.

Malfoy führte ihn zu einem nahegelegenen Restaurant und sie suchten sich wieder einen Tisch in einer der hinteren Ecken aus, um ungestört sein zu können.

Das Essen war fantastisch und nachdem der Nachmittag so stockend begonnen hatte, fanden sie jetzt immer mehr Gesprächsthemen und amüsierten sich köstlich. Malfoy flirtete wieder viel mit ihm und Harry musste zugeben, dass er es genoss.

Doch plötzlich spürte er ein unangenehmes Ziehen in seinem rechten Bein. Erst versuchte er, es zu ignorieren, doch dann zog es auch in seinem linken Bein, wanderte hinauf in seinen Bauch, über seine Brust und in seine Arme. Erschrocken stellte Harry fest, dass die Rückverwandlung einsetzte. Sie hatten sich so prächtig amüsiert, dass er vollkommen die Zeit vergessen hatte. Mitten in Malfoys Satz sprang er auf, sodass dieser ihn verdutzt ansah. „Entschuldige. Ich muss ganz dringend weg. Es tut mir leid“, unterbrach er ihn hektisch. „Es war ein schöner Abend. Vielen Dank.“ Dann drehte er sich um und stürzte aus dem Restaurant.

Malfoy war ebenfalls aufgestanden und hatte ihn aufhalten wollen, doch Harry war schneller. Sobald er auf der Winkelgasse angekommen war, apparierte er nach Hause. Sofort zerrte er sich seine Kleidung vom Leib, damit sie ihm nicht zu eng wurde und vielleicht auch noch zerriss. Gerade noch rechtzeitig. Nur wenige Minuten später hatte er seinen Körper zurück.

Nackt wie er war ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen, starrte an die Decke und wartete, bis sich sein Herzschlag wieder beruhigte. Dabei dachte er über sein Date mit Malfoy nach, das leider so abrupt hatte enden müssen.

_Hach,_ ertönte plötzlich die nervige, kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf wieder. _Du strahlst ja immer noch._

Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, dass er sprichwörtlich von einem Ohr zum anderen grinste. Doch es kümmerte ihn nicht. Er zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern und genoss einfach nur seine Erinnerungen.

_Er ist einfach ein toller Kerl, nicht wahr?,_ fragte die Stimme.

„Ja“, flüsterte Harry verträumt. Doch dann setzte er sich abrupt auf und riss seine Augen auf. War er etwa gerade dabei, sich in Malfoy zu verlieben?

_Glaub mir, Süßer. Das hast du bereits_ , flötete die Stimme.

„Was?“, fragte Harry verzweifelt. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein.

~~~*~~~

Harry konnte nicht fassen, dass er sich in Draco verliebt hatte. Wieder und wieder fragte er sich, wie das hatte passieren können, doch er fand keine wirkliche Antwort darauf. Stattdessen tauchte vor seinem geistigen Auge immer nur dieses strahlende Lächeln auf, das Dracos Augen so wundervoll leuchten ließ.

Sie hatten es nicht einmal mehr geschafft, ein neues Date auszumachen. Harry war so schnell aus dem Restaurant geflüchtet, dass er jetzt im Nachhinein fürchtete, Draco für immer vergrault zu haben. Er könnte es ihm noch nicht einmal verübeln. Immerhin hatte er ihn nach einem wunderschönen Nachmittag einfach ohne jegliche Erklärung in einem Restaurant sitzen gelassen.

Am Montagmorgen saß Harry verzweifelt an seinem Schreibtisch im Büro und konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Immer wieder schlich sich Draco in seinen Kopf. Und ja, er war jetzt auch wirklich Draco und nicht mehr Malfoy. Doch was, wenn er jetzt nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte? Müsste er sich dann in eine andere Frau verwandeln und ihn erneut dazu bringen, sich mit ihm zu verabreden? _So ein Blödsinn,_ schimpfte er mit sich selbst. Er konnte doch nicht sein Leben lang als Frau hinter Draco her trotteln und hoffen, dass der sich irgendwann in ihn verliebte.

Am Montagabend stand Harry noch verzweifelter vor dem Spezialschränkchen in seinem Schlafzimmer. Von ‚Milla‘ waren nur noch zwei Fläschchen übrig. Nur noch zwei Chancen, sich bei Draco zu entschuldigen und ihm näher zu kommen. Und das Letztere wollte Harry mittlerweile mehr denn je.

_Es hat dich ja schlimm erwischt,_ trällerte die nervige Stimme vergnügt in seinem Kopf.

„Verschwinde“, murrte Harry und wedelte mit seiner Hand neben seinem Kopf herum, als könne er die Stimme dadurch verscheuchen. In zwei Wochen war erst wieder Clubnacht. Bis dahin müsste er sich noch gedulden, doch dann würde er mit Draco sprechen. Sich bei ihm entschuldigen. Und hoffentlich, hoffentlich würde dieser ihm verzeihen, dass er ihn einfach so stehen gelassen hatte.

_Keine Sorge,_ flötete sein Gewissen. _Er ist auch ganz schön in dich verschossen. Oh, Verzeihung. In ‚Milla‘ natürlich._ Das Lachen der kleinen Stimme klang fies und es tat Harry fast schon weh.

„Hör auf“, knurrte er ärgerlich, schloss das Schränkchen und warf sich auf sein Bett. Vielleicht sollte er sich auf der Arbeit krankmelden und einfach in seinem Bett liegen bleiben. Er war momentan sowieso zu nichts zu gebrauchen.

~~~*~~~

Entgegen seines ursprünglichen Plans war Harry doch die ganze Woche arbeiten gewesen. Es widerstrebte ihm irgendwie, sich krank zu melden, obwohl ihm überhaupt nichts fehlte. Also hatte er die ganze Woche in seinem Büro gesessen, die Uhr an seiner Wand angestarrt und die Sekunden bis zur Mittagspause und dann von der Mittagspause bis zum Feierabend gezählt. Auch wenn er es am Dienstagmorgen nie für möglich gehalten hätte, so war die Woche dann doch irgendwann vorbeigegangen. Ein klein wenig plagte ihn am Freitagabend dennoch das schlechte Gewissen, dass er auf der Arbeit so gar nichts geleistet hatte und die Berge auf seinem Schreibtisch immer größer geworden waren. Das trat jedoch ziemlich schnell in den Hintergrund, als er sich nach dem Abendessen fragte, wie er sein Wochenende gestalten sollte. Clubnacht war immerhin erst nächsten Samstag.

Erleichtert fiel ihm ein, dass am Sonntag wieder ein Familienessen bei den Weasleys anstand. Das wäre auf jeden Fall eine willkommene Ablenkung. Und morgen? Morgen könnte er sich vielleicht mit Ron und Hermine treffen. Sie hatten schon lange keinen gemütlichen Spieletag mehr gemacht.

Seit die beiden zusammengezogen waren und Ron beim Auspacken der Kisten Hermines Spielesammlung entdeckt hatte, war er Feuer und Flamme für Muggelspiele. Sie hatten ihm erst jedes einzelne Spiel der Sammlung erklären und mit ihm spielen müssen, danach folgten weitere Gesellschaftsspiele wie Monopoly, Spiel des Lebens und Memory. Ganz besonders gefiel Ron jedoch Scotland Yard, wenn er Mister X sein durfte. Er freute sich dann immer wie ein Kleinkind, wenn Harry und Hermine ihn mal wieder nicht hatten finden können.

Harry schmunzelte. Ja, ein Tag mit Ron und Hermine wäre ganz nach seinem Geschmack. So würde er das Wochenende ganz bestimmt überstehen.


	5. Flasche 4 - Verzeih mir

Harry konnte es kaum glauben. Er hatte nicht nur das Wochenende überstanden, sondern auch die ganze darauffolgende Woche. Nun war es mal wieder soweit. Wieder einmal stand er nur mit einem Handtuch um seine Hüften vor seinem Spezialschränkchen und betrachtete seine Fläschchen. Er wusste genau, welche Flasche er heute auswählen würde. Dennoch zögerte er. Der vorletzte Trank. Die letzten zwei Möglichkeiten, Draco zu treffen. Ihm nahe zu sein.

Harry hatte sich in der letzten Woche gut überlegt, was er von diesem Abend erwartete. Dieses Mal würde er nicht kneifen. Mit viel Glück – und ihm war bewusst, wie _viel_ Glück er brauchen würde – würde Draco seine Entschuldigung annehmen und ihn noch einmal mit zu sich nach Hause nehmen. Und dann gab es kein Zurück mehr. Immerhin würde das seine einzige Möglichkeit sein, Draco nahezukommen. Na ja, eine allerletzte Möglichkeit hätte er schon noch – das letzte Fläschchen. Aber Harry wollte sein Glück nicht überstrapazieren. Wenn es heute klappen würde, würde er die Gelegenheit beim Schopf ergreifen.

Er atmete einmal tief durch, dann griff er nach Milla No. 4 und leerte sie in einem Zug. Wie immer schmeckte der Trank abscheulich, doch Harry kümmerte sich nicht darum. Er wartete auch nicht gespannt vor dem Spiegel auf seine Verwandlung. Nein. Dieses Mal drehte er sich sofort um und ging zu seinem Bett, auf dem er bereits die Kleidung für heute Abend zurechtgelegt hatte. Er wollte einfach keine Zeit verlieren. Sobald er spürte, dass die Verwandlung nahezu abgeschlossen war, zog er sich schon den schwarzen Spitzen-BH an, den er sich extra für heute Abend noch gekauft hatte. Dann schlüpfte er in das passende schwarze Spitzenhöschen. Darüber zog er wieder einen Rock, denn Draco schien das gefallen zu haben. Dazu kombinierte er heute ein hellblaues Trägertop, das ihm wie eine zweite Haut anlag und einen schmalen Streifen heller Haut zwischen dem Rock und dem Top frei ließ. Die Haare blieben wie bei den letzten Malen auch offen, die Beachwaves gefielen ihm einfach zu gut, nur das Make-up passte er heute an, Hexenwoche sei Dank.

Harry bemerkte schmunzelnd, dass er dieses Mal weit weniger Zeit in Anspruch genommen hatte als sonst. Er bekam wohl Übung darin, sich wie eine Frau zu stylen. Nach nur vierzig Minuten war er vollkommen fertig, schlüpfte in seine flachen Schuhe, schnappte sich seine dünne Jacke und apparierte zum Tanzenden Besen.

Wieder begrüßte ihn der Türsteher freundlich und Harry verdrückte sich schnell in den Club. Er hatte heute keine Zeit zu verlieren. Er war auf einer Mission.

Ohne sich ein Getränk an der Bar zu bestellen, suchte er die Tanzfläche nach Draco ab. Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen, als er ihn nur wenige Minuten später entdeckte. Schnell wand sich Harry zwischen den unzähligen tanzenden Körpern hindurch, setzte sein – wie er hoffte – charmantestes Lächeln auf und tippte Draco schließlich auf die Schulter.

Draco drehte sich um, doch als er Harry erblickte, verfinsterte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck.

Harry schluckte und zwang sich, sein Lächeln beizubehalten. „Hi“, schrie er über den Lärm der Musik hinweg. Draco nickte jedoch nur wortlos. „Können wir kurz reden?“

Draco sah ihn einen Moment lang finster an und Harry war schon kurz davor, sich enttäuscht zurückzuziehen und den Rest des Abends weinend in seinem Bett zu verbringen, als Draco schließlich doch mit den Schultern zuckte. „Meinetwegen“, brüllte er zurück.

Erleichtert sackte Harry etwas in sich zusammen. Er hatte gar nicht gespürt, wie angespannt er gewesen war. Draco folgte ihm in den Biergarten hinter dem Club, der seit heute wieder geöffnet haben würde, da die kalte Jahreszeit endlich wirklich vorbei zu sein schien.

„Es tut mir leid“, begann Harry schließlich, als sie sich an einen der bereitgestellten Tische gesetzt hatten. Draco sah ihn nur unverwandt und etwas abweisend an. Es tat Harry weh, diesen Blick bei ihm zu sehen, wo er doch jetzt wusste, wie anders Draco aussehen konnte. Dennoch wusste er auch, dass er diesen Blick verdient hatte. Und vermutlich noch viel mehr.

„Was genau tut dir leid?“, fragte Draco bedrohlich leise. „Dass du dich einfach so aus dem Staub gemacht hast oder dass du dich in den ganzen zwei Wochen seither nicht ein einziges Mal gemeldet hast?“ Er hatte seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sich auf seinem Stuhl zurückgelehnt.

Harry kannte diese Haltung aus seinen Schulungen in der Aurorenausbildung. Körpersprache hatte ihn eigentlich nie wirklich interessiert, weil er glaubte, dass das alles Schwachsinn sei und sich Leute meistens so hinsetzten, wie sie es bequem fanden. Doch bei Draco sah man gerade nur allzu deutlich, dass er sich abwehrend verhielt. Harry schluckte. „Beides“, gestand er kleinlaut. Dass er sich hätte bei Draco melden können, war ihm nie wirklich in den Sinn gekommen. Innerlich schlug er sich gegen die Stirn.

_Das ist so typisch für dich,_ nörgelte die Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Harry versuchte, sie zu ignorieren und sich stattdessen auf Draco zu konzentrieren. Er sah einfach wieder so gut aus. Diese unbeschreiblichen Augen, die weich schimmernden Haare, der schlanke Oberkörper, die langen Beine.

Draco hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Und?“, wollte er wissen, als Harry einfach nicht weitersprach.

„Und was?“, fragte Harry im Gegenzug. Er blinzelte. Irgendwie hatte er sich von Dracos Aussehen ablenken lassen.

Draco ließ seine Arme sinken und sah ihn etwas ungläubig an. „Sonst noch was oder glaubst du, dass es mit einem einfachen ‚Es tut mir leid‘ getan ist? Ich habe ausgesehen, wie ein Idiot, als du mich in dem Restaurant sitzen gelassen hast. Du bist davongestürmt, als wäre der Dunkle Lord persönlich hinter dir her.“

Harry wurde rot und dieses Mal konnte man es auch sehen. Er hatte heute nicht ganz so viel Make-up aufgetragen, weil er Angst hatte, es könnte verwischen, wenn sie später im Bett … Sicherheitshalber dachte er nicht weiter, sondern senkte schuldbewusst seinen Kopf. „Ich weiß“, murmelte er und schwieg dann wieder. Zuhause hatte er sich eine gute Erklärung für seinen plötzlichen Aufbruch ausgedacht, doch irgendwie wollten die Worte nicht so recht über seine Lippen kommen. Diese ganze Lügerei fühlte sich so schäbig an.

„Das freut mich für dich“, schnarrte Draco in seiner besten Malfoy-Manier, doch als er im Begriff war, aufzustehen, kam endlich Leben in Harry.

„Nein, warte, Draco …“ Er hatte Dracos Namen in diesem Moment zum ersten Mal laut ausgesprochen und es fühlte sich seltsam an. Seltsam, aber auch gut. Schnell streckte er seine Hand nach Draco aus, der ihm scheinbar doch noch eine Chance geben wollte, denn er setzte sich wieder hin. Allerdings nahm er auch seine Abwehr-Haltung von zuvor wieder ein.

„Also ich …“, begann Harry stockend mit der Erklärung, die er sich zu Hause zurechtgelegt hatte, „ich musste so schnell gehen, weil ich völlig die Zeit vergessen hatte. Meine Eltern leben noch in Russland und meine Mutter hatte Geburtstag. Russland ist zwei Stunden vor uns und ich hatte versprochen, mich um acht Uhr bei ihr zu melden, bevor die ganzen Gäste eintrudeln.“ Harry fand, dass seine Lüge ziemlich gelungen war.

„Und warum hast du dich dann nicht mehr gemeldet?“ Draco schien seine Lüge geschluckt zu haben, doch auf diese Frage wusste Harry auch keine Antwort. Darauf hatte er sich nicht vorbereitet, weil er gar nicht daran gedacht hatte.

Also tat er das Einzige, was ihm in diesem Moment einfiel. Er setzte zum Gegenangriff an. „Du hast dich doch auch nicht bei mir gemeldet“, erwiderte er trotzig.

_Falsch, ganz falsch!,_ protestierte sein Gewissen, doch Harry ignorierte es.

Allerdings musste er zugeben, dass es wohl mal wieder Recht hatte. Dracos Gesicht wirkte plötzlich verschlossen und er lehnte sich noch etwas weiter auf seinem Stuhl zurück. Harry konnte die Distanz zwischen ihnen förmlich spüren.

„Wie hätte ich das denn machen sollen?“, knurrte Draco. „Ich habe keine Adresse von dir und auch keinen Nachnamen.“ Er sah ihn herausfordernd an.

Harry zuckte zusammen. „Du hast Recht“, musste er kleinlaut zugeben.

Draco hob eine Augenbraue. „Und was ist jetzt deine Ausrede?“

Harrys Gedanken überschlugen sich. Was _war_ seine Ausrede? „Es war mir peinlich“, sagte er daher das Erstbeste, was ihm in diesem Moment in den Sinn kam.

Draco sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an, doch schließlich wurden seine Gesichtszüge weicher und er schüttelte nur belustigt den Kopf. „Oh Mann, kannst du dir vorstellen, was ich mir alles ausgemalt habe? Angefangen dabei, dass du mich doch nicht magst, bis hin zu dass es dir nicht gut geht und du ernsthaft krank bist.“

Harry lächelte ihn liebevoll an. „Das tut mir wirklich, wirklich leid. Das wollte ich nicht. Aber dass ich dich nicht mag, ist völliger Unsinn.“

Draco grinste und er sah dabei nicht mehr so widerlich und fies aus wie noch zu ihrer Schulzeit. „Na dann, hast du Lust zu tanzen?“

Harry erwiderte sein Grinsen überrascht. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so einfach werden würde. Doch natürlich ließ er sich von Draco von seinem Stuhl ziehen und wieder in den Club hinein führen. Sofort suchten sie sich ein Plätzchen auf der Tanzfläche und nahmen den Rhythmus, der sie umgab, auf. Dracos Hände glitten auf Harrys Hüften und er zog Harry immer wieder nah an sich heran, um mit ihm eine bestimmte Bewegung auszuführen oder ihm etwas zu sagen. Harry genoss es unheimlich, so mit Draco zu tanzen. Es war unglaublich. Draco war ein begabter Tänzer und es fiel Harry nicht schwer, sich von ihm führen zu lassen.

Nach einer ganzen Weile bemerkte Harry, dass er dringend eine Pause benötigte. Er musste etwas trinken und sich kurz setzen. Er hatte seine Hände hinter Dracos Nacken verschränkt, um noch enger mit ihm tanzen zu können und übte nun leichten Druck auf ihn aus, sodass Draco seinen Kopf senkte. „Ich habe Durst“, rief er ihm zu.

Draco nickte sofort, drehte sich um und führte ihn an die Bar. „Was magst du trinken?“, wollte er wissen.

„Einen blauen Kobold, bitte.“ Harry lächelte ihn verträumt an. Er hatte sich verliebt. Er war verloren. Hoffnungslos verloren.

Draco lächelte zurück, dann beugte er sich über den Tresen und bestellte ihre Getränke, bezahlte sie und nahm sie auch wieder entgegen. „Sollen wir uns raussetzen?“

Harry nickte dankbar. Gemeinsam gingen sie hinaus in den Biergarten und setzten sich. Sofort verfielen sie wieder in ein Gespräch und Harry konnte sich nur wundern, wie leicht es war, mit Draco zu reden. Doch nach kurzer Zeit bemerkte er auch, dass ihm ziemlich kalt wurde. Für einen Rock und ein dünnes Trägertop war es draußen definitiv noch nicht warm genug. Harry versuchte, das Zittern zu unterdrücken, weil er es zu sehr genoss, bei Draco zu sein, doch es schien ihm dennoch aufzufallen.

„Dir ist kalt“, stellte er fest. „Sollen wir wieder reingehen und noch ein bisschen tanzen?“

_Das ist deine Chance,_ flüsterte die piepsige Stimme in seinem Kopf und Harry verstand.

Würden sie jetzt wieder zurück in den Besen gehen, würde ihr Abend sehr wahrscheinlich auf der Tanzfläche enden. Doch Draco hatte ihm gerade unbewusst einen Aufhänger präsentiert, um seinen Plan voranzutreiben. Also schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf. „Nein, mir ist nicht mehr nach tanzen“, antwortete er deshalb.

„Worauf hast du denn dann Lust?“ Draco hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

Harry beugte sich etwas vor und legte zärtlich eine Hand auf Dracos Oberschenkel. „Auf einen ruhigeren Ort“, hauchte er und hoffte dabei, dass er sich nicht zu weit aus dem Fenster lehnte. Er zwinkerte Draco zweideutig zu.

Draco grinste. „Mein Wohnzimmer ist ziemlich ruhig.“

_Oh ja, Baby,_ schnurrte Harrys innere Stimme und gleichzeitig fing sein Herz an, Purzelbäume zu schlagen. Er brauchte nicht einmal etwas zu sagen, sein Lächeln musste für Draco ausreichend gewesen sein, denn er stand langsam auf, zog Harry mit und presste ihn an sich.

„Dann lass uns gehen“, flüsterte er.

Harrys Knie wurden weich und er war froh, dass Draco ihn in diesem Moment festhielt, sonst wäre er wahrscheinlich einfach umgefallen. Zügig verließen sie den Besen und apparierten direkt in Dracos Wohnzimmer. Doch anstatt wie beim ersten Mal direkt auf ihn loszugehen und ihn zu verführen, führte Draco ihn zu seiner Couch.

„Möchtest du etwas trinken?“, bot er Harry an.

Verwirrte blinzelte Harry. Wollte Draco denn nicht mit ihm schlafen? Im Besen hatte er noch gedacht, dass Draco ihn deswegen zu sich mitgenommen hatte. „Ähm, ja … gerne“, stotterte er und sah Draco hinterher, wie er durch eine Art Torbogen in einem anderen Raum – vermutlich der Küche – verschwand. Nur kurze Zeit später kam er mit zwei langstieligen Gläsern und einer Flasche Elfenwein zurück und ließ sich neben Harry auf die gemütliche, schwarze Couch sinken.

Draco schenkte ihnen beiden ein Gläschen ein und prostete Harry zu. Der nippte sichtlich verwirrt an seinem Getränk. So hatte er sich den weiteren Verlauf des Abends eigentlich nicht vorgestellt. Während Draco nahtlos an ihr Gespräch aus dem Biergarten anknüpfte, fragte Harry sich, was er jetzt tun sollte. Er bekam einen leichten Anflug von Panik. Ihm lief die Zeit davon. Nur noch etwa eineinhalb Stunden, dann wäre er wieder er selbst.

„Milla? Ist alles in Ordnung?“

Harry zuckte schuldbewusst zusammen. Er war wohl zu sehr in Gedanken gewesen. „Ähm, entschuldige. Was hast du gesagt?“

Draco lächelte ihn sanft an. „Da war wohl jemand ganz weit weg.“ Er beugte sich vor und strich Harry sanft über seine Wange.

Harry erschauderte. Er wollte mehr. Er _brauchte_ mehr.

_Küss ihn endlich,_ drängte ihn seine innere Stimme.

Langsam beugte Harry sich vor. Er spürte, wie die Hand an seiner Wange etwas mehr Druck ausübte, als Draco ihm entgegenkam und sich ihre Lippen endlich wieder trafen. Beinahe hätte Harry zufrieden aufgeseufzt, doch er konnte sich gerade noch zusammenreißen. Seine Augen waren ihm ohne sein Zutun zugefallen und er genoss einfach nur Dracos sanfte, überraschend weiche Lippen, wie sie seine eigenen liebkosten.

Harry streckte seine freie Hand aus und berührte Dracos Schulter. Sanft strich er ihm über das Hemd den Arm hinab. Er spürte Dracos Muskeln und plötzlich wieder dieses warme Pochen zwischen seinen Beinen. Überrascht keuchte er auf, doch es klang wohl eher wie ein Stöhnen, denn Draco zog sich kurz zurück, nahm Harry das Weinglas aus der Hand, stellte es neben seins auf den kleinen Couchtisch und beugte sich dann sofort wieder über ihn, um ihn noch einmal zu küssen. Dieses Mal jedoch nicht mehr so keusch wie beim ersten Mal. Nein, dieses Mal stupste er Harrys Lippen mit seiner Zungenspitze an und Harry verstand sofort. Er öffnete seinen Mund und ließ Dracos Zunge in ihn eindringen. Dieses Mal stöhnte Harry tatsächlich.

Draco hatte sich zu ihm umgedreht, ein Bein unter seinem Körper eingeschlagen, sodass er sich besser seitlich hinsetzen konnte, und schlängelte nun seine andere Hand um Harrys Taille. Sanft fuhr er Harrys Rücken auf und ab und streichelte mit dem Daumen seiner anderen Hand Harrys Wange.

Harry fühlte sich wie im siebten Himmel. Buchstäblich. Er blendete alles um sich herum aus und ließ sich von diesem Kuss tragen. Er hatte das Gefühl, zu schweben. Er ließ seine beiden Hände auf Dracos Brust gleiten und streichelte ihn durch den Stoff seines Hemdes hindurch. Scheinbar wie von selbst fanden seine Finger den obersten Knopf von Dracos Hemd und öffneten ihn. Dann glitten sie hinab und öffneten den zweiten. Die ganze Zeit über spürte er Dracos sanfte Hände über seinen Körper streicheln und die warme, weiche Zunge, die liebevoll mit seiner eigenen spielte.

Als er jedoch beim vierten Knopf angekommen war, zog sich Draco zurück und hielt Harrys Hände fest. Er atmete schwer und seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet. In Harrys Augen war er in diesem Moment der schönste Mensch auf der ganzen Welt. Harry beugte sich vor und wollte da weitermachen, wo er gerade unterbrochen worden war, doch Draco wich ihm aus.

„Nicht“, flüsterte er und dieses kleine Wörtchen wirkte wie ein Schwall kaltes Wasser auf Harry.

Erschrocken holte er Luft und sah Draco unsicher an. Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht?

Die nervige, kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf war auch nicht sehr hilfreich. _Du hast es vermasselt, mal wieder. Du Idiot,_ zeterte sie.

Harry schluckte und sah Draco immer noch ängstlich an.

Der hatte mittlerweile seinen Kopf gesenkt und schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. Nach den richtigen Worten, um ihm einen Korb zu geben. Harry war sich da ganz sicher. Er hätte es wissen müssen.

„Ich … ich möchte nichts überstürzen“, begann Draco und hob endlich auch wieder seinen Blick. Seine grauen Augen schienen etwas in Harrys Gesicht zu suchen, doch er schien es nicht zu finden.

„Nichts überstürzen?“, wiederholte Harry dumpf.

_Nichts überstürzen, am Arsch. Das ist die höfliche Form von ‚Ich habe kein Interesse an dir‘,_ meckerte es weiter in seinem Kopf.

Harry rutschte etwas unruhig hin und her. Sein Gewissen lenkte ihn ab und er hätte es gerne irgendwie zum Schweigen gebracht. Nur wie? Es war schon schwer genug, diese Abfuhr anhören zu müssen, ohne dazu noch dumme Kommentare seines Gewissens abzubekommen.

Draco hielt unterdessen immer noch seine Hände fest und lächelte ihn liebevoll an. „Du bedeutest mir etwas und ich möchte es gerne langsam angehen lassen. Unser Nachmittag in der Winkelgasse hat mir wirklich sehr gefallen und auch der heutige Abend war sehr schön. Ich möchte dich richtig kennen lernen und es nicht mit überstürztem Sex kaputt machen.“

Harrys Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Das klang fast so, als ob Draco in ihn verliebt war. Draco Malfoy hatte sich in ihn, Harry Potter, verliebt? Er konnte sich nicht gegen das glückliche Lächeln wehren, das sich in diesem Moment auf sein Gesicht schlich und sich nur kurze Zeit später auch auf Dracos Gesicht widerspiegelte.

„Was sagst du dazu?“, flüsterte Draco und er sah dabei so hoffnungsvoll aus, dass Harry ihn am liebsten sofort wieder geküsst hätte. Doch stattdessen genoss er es einfach nur, in Dracos wunderschöne Augen zu schauen.

_Du musst ihm schon antworten, Süßer. Er kann mit Sicherheit keine Gedanken lesen,_ flüsterte die Stimme in seinem Kopf belustigt und holte Harry schließlich aus seiner glücklichen Apathie.

Er blinzelte kurz und riss sich zusammen. „Ja“, hauchte er.

„Ja?“ Draco sah ihn amüsiert an.

„Ja“, bestätigte Harry und beugte sich nun doch wieder vor.

Dieses Mal wich Draco ihm nicht aus, sondern kam ihm auf halber Strecke sogar entgegen. Ihr Kuss war langsam, sanft und zärtlich. Draco ließ seine Hände wieder los und glitt mit seinen erneut liebevoll über Harrys Rücken.

Harry seufzte glücklich und seine Hände gingen nun ebenfalls wieder auf Wanderschaft über Dracos Oberkörper. Die Knöpfe seines Hemds ließ er dieses Mal jedoch in Ruhe, sondern genoss lediglich das Gefühl, das Draco ihm bescherte. Ein Gefühl von Wärme und Geborgenheit, das er schon so lange vermisst hatte und nach dem er sich schon so lange sehnte.

Sie küssten sich immer und immer wieder, liebkosten sich gegenseitig und genossen die Nähe zueinander. Harry vergaß vollkommen die Zeit und wer er eigentlich war, bis sein Gewissen sich plötzlich und völlig überraschend wieder bei ihm meldete.

_Die Uhr, die Uhr!,_ kreischte es hysterisch, doch Harry ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. Die Uhr konnte ihm gestohlen bleiben. Er hatte morgen keinen Dienst und konnte also so lange aufbleiben, wie er wollte.

_Nein, du Dummkopf. Die Uhr! Die sechs Stunden sind bald vorbei!_

Erschrocken riss Harry seine Augen auf und erstarrte. Sein Blick wanderte zu der Uhr, die über dem Kamin hing. Scheiße, er hatte nur noch etwa eine Viertelstunde, bis die Rückverwandlung wieder einsetzen würde.

Draco hatte sich unterdessen von ihm gelöst und sah ihn fragend an. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“

Harry räusperte sich. „Ähm, es ist schon so spät. Ich … ich muss leider gehen.“

„Wirklich? Kannst du nicht noch ein bisschen bleiben?“, schnurrte Draco und beugte sich vor, um Harrys Hals mit unzähligen, sanften Küsschen zu bedecken.

Harry stöhnte auf. „Nein, Draco. Wirklich. Ich … ich muss morgen früh raus.“ Unwillkürlich legte er den Kopf zur Seite, um Draco mehr Raum für seine Zärtlichkeiten zu geben.

„Du kannst auch hier schlafen“, flüsterte Draco gegen die empfindliche Haut unterhalb seines Ohrläppchens und Harry erschauderte. „Ich habe noch ein Gästezimmer. Ich würde dir also auch nicht zu nahe kommen.“

Die Versuchung war groß. Viel zu groß. Beinahe wäre Harry eingeknickt. Aber nur beinahe.

_Denk daran, wer du bist, Süßer. Was denkst du, wie Draco reagieren wird, wenn er morgen Harry Potter anstatt die süße, kleine Milla in seinem Gästezimmer findet?_

Harry wusste, dass die Stimme in seinem Kopf Recht hatte. Wie immer. Er versuchte, sich zu sammeln, was nicht so einfach war, denn Draco war mittlerweile an seinem Mund angekommen und küsste ihn wie zuvor wieder sehr sanft und liebevoll.

Harry lehnte sich ein Stück zurück und legte seine Hände auf Dracos Brust. „Es tut mir leid“, flüsterte er, „aber ich muss wirklich gehen.“ Sanft schob er Draco etwas von sich weg.

Der sah ihn irgendwie merkwürdig an. „Kannst du nicht noch ein wenig bleiben? Nur eine Stunde?“

Traurig schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf. „Wirklich nicht, Draco.“ Er stand langsam auf und ging Richtung Flur. „Ich melde mich bei dir.“

Draco war ihm gefolgt, schlang seine Arme von hinten um Harrys Taille und legte sein Kinn auf Harrys Schulter. „Versprochen?“

Harry legte seine Hände auf Dracos Arme und lehnte sich zurück gegen den festen, warmen Körper hinter sich. „Versprochen“, flüsterte er. Dann drehte er sich noch einmal um und gab Draco einen letzten, zärtlichen Kuss, bevor er durch die Tür schlüpfte und in einer dunklen Ecke des Hausflures disapparierte.


	6. Gespräch unter Freunden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hallo ihr Lieben, lebt ihr noch oder seid ihr schon erfroren XD_
> 
> _Harry zögert die letzte Flasche hinaus. Wer könnte es ihm verdenken ...?_
> 
> _Viel (Lese)Freude <3_

**~~~*~~~**

„Harry, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?“

Harry schrak zusammen. „Entschuldige, was hast du gesagt?“ Schuldbewusst sah er Hermine an. Er hatte ihr eigentlich versprochen, bei den Planungen für Rons Geburtstag zu helfen. Der war zwar eigentlich im März, doch damals hatten sie ihn nicht feiern können, weil Ron und er zu diesem Zeitpunkt auf einer Auslandsmission gewesen waren. Deswegen hatte Hermine beschlossen, die Feier einfach in den Juni zu verlegen. Bis dahin waren zwar noch sechs Wochen Zeit, aber Hermine drehte bereits schon jetzt völlig durch. Sie hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt, dass diese Feier etwas Besonderes werden sollte. Warum wusste allerdings niemand. Es war ja nicht so, dass es ein runder Geburtstag war, Ron war im März vierundzwanzig Jahre alt geworden.

Jetzt gerade verdrehte Hermine genervt ihre Augen und seufzte. „Okay, was ist los?“

Ertappt zuckte Harry zusammen. „Was? Keine Ahnung. Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst“, stammelte er. Dabei wusste er genau, was los war. Er konnte es nicht länger verbergen. Seine Gedanken glitten immer wieder zurück zu Draco und der letzten Flasche ‚Milla‘ in seinem Schränkchen. Er ließ ihn einfach nicht mehr los.

„Harry“, seufzte Hermine. „Wie lange kennen wir uns jetzt schon? Ich sehe doch, dass dich etwas beschäftigt. Also los, raus mit der Sprache.“ Sie schlug ihr Notizheft zu, in dem sie ihre Ideen und Aufgaben für die Party sammelte, und legte es auf den kleinen Couchtisch, der über und über mit Prospekten und Musterproben für die Deko beladen war. Dann lehnte sie sich zurück und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. Auffordernd sah sie ihn an.

Harry fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. Er _musste_ mit jemandem darüber reden, sonst würde er noch verrückt werden. Er hatte nur noch eine Flasche Vielsafttrank von ‚Milla‘ übrig und er war regelrecht verzweifelt, weil er nicht wusste, was er jetzt tun sollte. Aber wie sollte er es Hermine erklären?

Er entschied sich, am Anfang anzufangen. Das war selten verkehrt. „Ich war wieder im Tanzenden Besen“, begann er daher zögerlich. Hermine nickte zum Zeichen, dass sie ihm zuhörte und er fortfahren konnte. Immerhin war er oft dort. Diese Information war also noch nichts Besonderes für sie.

„Ich habe irgendwann vor kurzem beim Sammeln nicht aufgepasst und hab‘ scheinbar ein weibliches Haar erwischt.“

Hermine runzelte kritisch ihre Stirn. „Hast du es benutzt?“

Harry zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. „Na ja, ja. Ich hab's ja auch erst gemerkt, als die Verwandlung einsetzte“, versuchte er sich zu verteidigen.

„Harry“, seufzte Hermine erschöpft. „Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, Vorsicht –"

„Ist besser als Nachsicht“, unterbrach er sie. „Ja, ja, ich weiß. Glaub mir, das passiert mir auch nicht wieder.“ Er senkte seinen Blick und starrte auf die Stoffserviette, die er in den Händen hielt und die er eigentlich nach einer bestimmten Anleitung hätte falten sollen. Allerdings hatte er scheinbar erst gar nicht damit angefangen. Kein Wunder also, dass Hermine etwas bemerkt hatte.

„Und was ist dann passiert?“, bohrte Hermine sanft nach. Irgendetwas schien Harry schwer mitzunehmen, denn sonst hatte es ihm nie etwas ausgemacht, in einem anderen Körper in den Besen zu gehen.

„Ich habe jemanden kennengelernt“, antwortete er zögerlich. Hermine schnappte hörbar nach Luft. „Wir haben getanzt und …“

„Und?“, fragte sie, als Harry nicht weitersprach.

„Und wir haben geredet.“

„Und?“, drängte Hermine.

„Und er hat mich in die Winkelgasse eingeladen.“

„Er?“, fragte Hermine verwirrt nach. „Du und … ein Zauberer?“ Harry nickte stumm. „Aber … du bist doch gar nicht schwul oder?“ Hermine runzelte ihre Stirn und sah ihm forschend ins Gesicht.

Harry wich ihrem Blick aus und starrte wieder auf die Serviette in seiner Hand. „Das habe ich auch gedacht, aber …“ Er verstummte. Wie sollte er Hermine erklären, dass er sich in einen Mann, in einen ganz bestimmten Mann verliebt hatte?

Doch Hermine ließ ihm keine Ruhe. „Was, aber?“, hakte sie nach.

„Er … mit ihm ist es so anders, Hermine“, begann Harry seinen Erklärungsversuch. „Er gibt mir das Gefühl, etwas Besonderes zu sein.“ Hermine hob ihre Augenbrauen und sah ihn bedeutungsvoll an, als wolle sie sagen _‚Du BIST etwas Besonderes, Harry‘._ „Nicht dieser Heldenquatsch, Hermine. Bei ihm habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich für ihn etwas Kostbares bin. Dass er wirklich an _mir_ interessiert ist und nicht an dem Mythos _Harry Potter.“_

Hermine sah ihn noch einen Moment kritisch an. Doch dann wurde ihr Gesichtsausdruck sanfter. „Das ist doch schön, Harry. Das klingt, als hättest du dich verliebt.“

Harry seufzte schwer. „Ich glaube, das habe ich auch.“ Er ließ seine Schultern hängen und fummelte an der Serviette in seiner Hand herum.

„Das freut mich für dich“, sagte Hermine schließlich sanft. „Da kommt aber noch ein Aber, stimmt‘s?“

Harry nickte, ohne seinen Blick zu heben. „Er glaubt, ich bin eine Frau.“

Er hörte, wie Hermine erschrocken nach Luft schnappte. „Oh. Du hast dich jedes Mal in dem Körper dieser Frau mit ihm getroffen?“, fragte sie und klang dabei ein klein wenig vorwurfsvoll, was Harry ihr jedoch nicht übel nahm. Immerhin hatte sie ja Recht. Er nickte wieder stumm.

„Wie oft?“, fragte sie leise.

Zögerlich begann Harry zu erzählen. „Das erste Mal waren wir im Besen und haben nur getanzt.“ Er schluckte. Das war schwerer, als er gedacht hatte. „Das zweite Mal auch, aber danach hat er mich zu sich nach Hause genommen und wir –"

„Harry!“, unterbrach ihn Hermine empört. „Keine Details, bitte!“

„Es ist nichts passiert, okay?“ Abrupt ruckte Harrys Kopf nach oben und er sah Hermine trotzig an. „Ich …“, er wurde wieder leiser, „ich wollte, aber ich konnte nicht. Es ist so anders, eine Frau zu sein.“ Schließlich senkte Harry wieder seinen Blick und spielte weiter an der Serviette herum. Er war froh, etwas zu haben, womit er seine Hände beschäftigen konnte.

„Harry“, sagte Hermine schließlich seufzend, „das kann nicht dein Ernst sein. Du hättest wirklich mit ihm geschlafen? Das wäre, als hättest du ihn betrogen.“ Ihre Stimme klang tadelnd. Doch dann atmete sie einmal tief durch und legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm. „Egal, erzähl weiter. Wann habt ihr euch das nächste Mal getroffen?“

„Bei unserem Date in der Winkelgasse. Er hat mich eingeladen –"

„Harry!“ Hermine zog empört ihre Hand zurück. „Du hast ihn ausgenutzt?“ Harry zuckte schuldbewusst zusammen. Am liebsten wäre er im Erdboden versunken. Hermine musste sein Unbehagen bemerkt haben, denn ihre Stimme wurde augenblicklich sanfter. „Entschuldige, erzähl weiter.“

Harry holte tief Luft. „Wir waren Tee trinken und danach etwas essen. Es war wundervoll. Aber ich musste sehr plötzlich weg, weil ich mich in der Zeit vertan hatte.“

„Und du nicht wolltest, dass er herausfindet, wer du wirklich bist?“, fügte Hermine an, als könne sie seine Gedanken lesen.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja. Na ja, dann haben wir uns am Samstag wieder im Tanzenden Besen getroffen und ich war wieder bei ihm zu Hause.“ Zögerlich hob er seinen Blick. „Es ist aber wieder nichts passiert“, fügte er sofort an, als er Hermines vorwurfsvollen Gesichtsausdruck sah.

Sie seufzte. „Ach, Harry … Und jetzt? Jetzt hast du dich in ihn verliebt?“

Harry grinste sie schief an und nickte. „Aber er sich auch in mich.“ Er spürte, wie sein Gesicht rot wurde und sich eine angenehme Wärme in seinem Bauch ausbreitete.

Doch Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein, Harry. Er hat sich in eine _Frau_ verliebt, nicht in _dich._ Er weiß ja nicht einmal, wer du bist.“

Sofort waren das Grinsen und die Wärme verschwunden und Harry spürte einen schmerzhaften Stich in seiner Brust. „Ich weiß“, murmelte er und ließ seine Schultern hängen.

Eine Weile schwiegen sie beide und hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Harry wusste, dass er Mist gebaut hatte und er wusste, dass nur er selbst an seiner Misere Schuld war. Doch das linderte nicht den Schmerz, den er spürte, wenn er daran dachte, dass er Draco nur noch ein einziges Mal wiedersehen würde. Nur noch ein einziges Mal dieses wundervolle Lächeln und diese schönen Augen sehen würde. Nur noch ein einziges Mal von ihm geküsst werden würde …

Schließlich ergriff Hermine wieder das Wort. „Lass mich rechnen. Das bedeutet, ihr habt euch schon vier Mal getroffen. Dreimal im Besen und einmal in der Winkelgasse.“ Sie sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Wenn du deine Braugewohnheiten nicht verändert hast, bedeutet das, dass du nur noch eine Flasche von dieser Frau übrig hast.“

Harry nickte traurig. Er fühlte sich miserabel. Seine Finger verkrampften sich um die Serviette in seiner Hand.

Vorsichtig legte Hermine ihre Hände auf seine und löste sanft seine Finger. Sie ließ die Serviette auf den Tisch zu den ganzen anderen Dingen fallen und nahm Harrys Hände in ihre. „Was hast du jetzt vor?“, fragte sie ihn leise.

Harry hob seinen Kopf und sah sie aus feucht schimmernden Augen an. „Ich weiß es nicht, Hermine. Ich will ihn nicht verlieren. Es ist so schön mit ihm“, antwortete er und in seiner Stimme klang überdeutlich seine Verzweiflung mit.

„Aber Harry“, Hermine versuchte, etwas Vernunft in dieses Gespräch zu bekommen, „du hast nur noch eine Flasche übrig. Nur noch sechs Stunden. Oder glaubst du, du kannst die Frau wiederfinden, von der du die Haare hast?“ Es tat ihr weh, ihren besten Freund so zu sehen und doch wusste sie, dass es im Grunde seine eigene Schuld war. Sie hatte von Anfang an befürchtet, dass so eine Situation eintreten würde. Wenn auch nicht _ganz_ so. Immerhin war sie bis heute der Meinung gewesen, Harry sei nicht an Männern interessiert.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, keine Chance. Ich habe ja nicht absichtlich die Haare einer Frau gesammelt. Ich hatte sie von dem Mantel eines Mannes. Ich weiß nicht einmal, wer diese Frau ist und wo sie lebt. Sie könnte überall auf der Welt sein.“ Er löste sich aus Hermines Griff und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

Hermine betrachtete ihn eine Weile stumm. „Also so wie ich das sehe, hast du nur eine Wahl“, sagte sie schließlich.

Harry sah nicht auf. „Ach ja? Und welche?“, murmelte er zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch.

„Du musst ihm die Wahrheit sagen“, antwortete Hermine schlicht.

Nun sah Harry doch auf. Ruckartig hob er seinen Kopf und starrte Hermine fassungslos an. „Auf gar keinen Fall!“, protestierte er.

Hermine lehnte sich auf dem Sofa zurück und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. „Was willst du denn sonst tun? Ihn nur noch einmal treffen und dann zusehen, wie er sich beim nächsten Mal im Tanzenden Besen eine andere Frau aussucht und diese mit nach Hause nimmt?“ Sie klang tatsächlich etwas wütend.

Harry erschauderte bei der Erinnerung an das eine Mal, als er nach seinem ersten Zusammenstoß mit Draco wieder als Mann im Besen gewesen und Draco mit dieser billigen Schlampe verschwunden war. „Nein“, antwortete er daher kleinlaut. Das wollte er nicht noch einmal erleben müssen.

„Also musst du es ihm sagen“, stellte Hermine kühl fest.

Harry vergrub wieder sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. „Aber er wird mich danach hassen“, flüsterte er.

„Vermutlich“, schnappte Hermine leicht gereizt. „Wie würdest du dich denn fühlen, wenn du dich in eine Frau verlieben würdest und nach ein paar Dates erzählt sie dir, dass sie eigentlich ein Mann ist?“ Nun klang sie definitiv wütend.

Harry fühlte sich schuldig. Doch dann kam ihm noch etwas anderes in den Sinn. „Und nicht nur irgendein Mann …“, murmelte er leise.

„Was?“, fauchte Hermine. Sie saß immer noch mit verschränkten Armen neben ihm.

_Abwehrhaltung,_ dachte Harry zusammenhanglos. „Ach nichts“, antwortete er nur und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

Hermine holte tief Luft und ließ sie seufzend wieder entweichen. „Harry, ich sage dir schon seit du damit angefangen hast, dass ich das nicht gut finde.“ Sie strich sich eine Strähne ihrer buschigen Haare aus dem Gesicht und setzte sich entspannter hin. Harry wollte schon etwas erwidern, doch sie brachte ihn mit einer erhobenen Hand zum Schweigen. „Nein, lass mich ausreden.“ Gehorsam schloss Harry wieder seinen Mund. „Auf diese Weise wirst du nie dein Glück finden. Wie soll eine Frau – oh, oder eben ein Mann – sich denn in dich verlieben, wenn sie gar keine Chance haben, auch wirklich _dich_ kennenzulernen?“

Unter ihrem Blick zuckte Harry schuldbewusst zusammen. „Ich weiß“, murmelte er.

Unbeirrt fuhr Hermine fort. „Und jetzt ist genau das passiert, wovor ich dich immer gewarnt habe. Du hast dich verliebt und dein Gegenüber auch und jetzt musst du ihm klarmachen, dass du eigentlich Harry Potter bist.“ Sie seufzte. „Was glaubst du, wie er das aufnehmen wird?“

Harry war den Tränen nahe. Er schluckte. „Er wird mich umbringen“, antwortete er leise.

Erschrocken sah Hermine ihn an. Dann beugte sie sich vor und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Na ja, so schlimm wird es dann doch bestimmt nicht werden. Aber er wird bestimmt nichts mehr –"

„Doch, Hermine“, fiel Harry ihr ins Wort und sah sie aus feucht schimmernden Augen an, „genauso wird es kommen. Er hat mich doch schon immer gehasst.“

Hermine runzelte ihre Stirn. „Wer? Harry, von wem sprichst du da eigentlich?“, fragte sie sichtlich verwirrt.

Harry ließ seinen Kopf hängen. „Draco“, antwortete er nur.

„Draco?“, wiederholte Hermine ungläubig und zog ihre Hand zurück. „Oh Gott, Harry. Sag mir jetzt bitte nicht, dass dieser Mann, der sich in dich verliebt hat, ausgerechnet Malfoy ist.“

Harry konnte darauf nicht antworten. Und er konnte Hermine jetzt erst Recht nicht ansehen. Hatte er am Anfang dieses Gespräches noch gedacht, es sei schwierig, ihr von seiner Verwandlung in eine Frau zu erzählen, wurde er jetzt eines Besseren belehrt. DAS war eindeutig der schwierigere Teil. Er hielt seinen Kopf gesenkt und nickte stumm. Doch als Hermine nach einer ganzen Weile immer noch nicht darauf reagiert hatte, hob er unsicher seinen Blick. „Sag was, Hermine. Bitte“, flehte er.

Hermine schüttelte fassungslos ihren Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll, Harry. Ich … Mir fehlen die Worte. Wie konntest du dich in diesen … diesen … arroganten Arsch verlieben?“

Harry konnte in ihrem Gesicht förmlich sehen, wie die Erinnerungen an ihre Schulzeit vor ihrem geistigen Auge vorbeizogen. Er wusste, wie sehr Hermine damals unter Draco gelitten hatte. Aber heute war er so anders. Das musste er ihr klarmachen. „Er ist anders als damals, Hermine“, begann er, doch er hörte selbst, wie erbärmlich dieses Argument klang. Natürlich sah ihn Hermine auch entsprechend skeptisch an. „Doch, wirklich“, fuhr er daher schnell fort. „Er ist sanft und liebevoll, charmant, witzig und er sieht verdammt gut aus.“

Hermine schüttelte wieder ihren Kopf. „Das hat er schon immer …“, sagte sie leise.

Harry glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. „W-was?“, stotterte er.

Unwirsch wedelte Hermine mit der Hand in der Luft, als wolle sie einen unliebsamen Gedanken vertreiben. „Ach, vergiss es.“ Sie richtete sich auf und sah Harry eindringlich an. „Du MUSST ihm die Wahrheit sagen, Harry. Wie willst du denn sonst weitermachen?“

Harry zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern. „Das weiß ich doch, aber er wird mich danach noch mehr hassen als jetzt schon.“

Hermine verzog ihr Gesicht und nahm ihre Abwehrhaltung von zuvor wieder ein. „Tja, das ist dann wohl die gerechte Strafe für dein Fehlverhalten“, tadelte sie ihn.

„Hermine –", begann Harry flehend, doch sie unterbrach ihn sofort wieder.

„Nein, Harry. Was du getan hast, war nicht richtig. Und dafür musst du jetzt gerade stehen.“

Ihr Tonfall duldete keinen Widerspruch, das wusste Harry nur zu gut. Dafür waren sie eben schon lange genug befreundet. „Du hast ja Recht“, gab er schließlich kleinlaut zu. „Aber wie soll ich es anstellen?“ Harry hatte wirklich keine Idee, wie er das tun sollte.

Hermine seufzte. „Bitte ihn um ein Treffen“, schlug sie vor. „Nimm den Trank früher als sonst, sodass du nicht sechs Stunden mit ihm zusammen überbrücken musst und du auch wirklich gezwungen bist, das durchzuziehen. Dann erklär es ihm und zeig es ihm, wenn es notwendig ist. Und sei unbedingt ehrlich, Harry. Auch was deine Gefühle betrifft.“ Sie sah ihn eindringlich an.

Doch Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Das kann ich nicht. Wie soll ich Draco Malfoy sagen, dass ich mich in ihn verliebt habe?“

„Genau so“, antwortete sie bestimmt. „Und danach wirst du deine Sammlung hoffentlich endlich wegwerfen. Also?“ Abwartend fixierte sie ihn mit ihrem stechenden Blick, den Harry nur allzu gut kannte.

„Okay“, gab er schließlich nach. Immerhin würde er sowieso kaum eine andere Chance haben. „Ich werde ihm eine Eule schicken und ihn um ein Treffen am Samstag bitten. Ich werde ihm alles erklären und danach könnt ihr meine Einzelteile in meiner Wohnung zusammensuchen.“

Hermine lächelte zufrieden. „Gut. Sag mir Bescheid, für welche Uhrzeit ihr euch verabredet habt, damit ich weiß, wann ich ungefähr nach dir sehen soll.“ Sie grinste ihn schelmisch an, doch Harry war jetzt nicht zum Scherzen zumute.

„Okay“, murmelte er daher nur mit hängenden Schultern.

„Ach, Harry“, seufzte Hermine, rutschte auf dem Sofa zu ihm herüber und schlang ihre Arme um ihn. „Irgendwann wirst du auch deinen Deckel finden. Ob es nun eine Frau oder ein Mann sein wird, ist doch egal. Du darfst dich nur nicht verstecken.“

Harry atmete tief durch, erwiderte ihre Umarmung und nickte. „Ich weiß. Danke, Hermine.“ Und er meinte es ernst. Dieses Gespräch hatte er gebraucht, auch dass Hermine ihm seinen Kopf wieder zurechtgerückt hatte. Er würde Draco gleich heute Abend einen Brief schreiben.

Eine Weile saßen sie stumm nebeneinander auf dem Sofa und hielten sich gegenseitig fest, bis sich Harry wieder von Hermine löste, sich räusperte und verstohlen über die Augen wischte.

Hermine lächelte ihn aufmunternd an und wandte sich dann wieder dem Couchtisch zu. „Schön.“ Enthusiastisch klatschte sie in ihre Hände. „Dann zurück zu Rons Party.“

~~~*~~~

_Hallo Draco,  
ich hoffe, es ist nicht zu aufdringlich von mir, doch ich würde dich gerne wiedersehen. Hast Du diesen Samstag Zeit? Ich würde mich gerne wieder mit dir treffen. Wenn du es einrichten kannst, würde ich mich freuen, dich am Samstag um 16 Uhr in Merlins Inn wiederzusehen.  
Ich freue mich  
Milla_


	7. Flasche 5 - Du bist es

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hallo ihr lieben Leseratten,_
> 
> _heute habe ich schon das letzte Kapitel dieser Geschichte für euch. Die letzte Flasche. Harrys letzte Chance. Wie wird er sie nutzen? Ihr werdet es gleich erfahren ;)_
> 
> _Wie immer wünsche ich euch viel (Lese)Freude_

**~~~*~~~**

Aufgeregt stand Harry vor seinem bodentiefen Spiegel. Es war kurz vor sechzehn Uhr. Vor knapp dreieinhalb Stunden hatte er, wie von Hermine vorgeschlagen, bereits den Vielsafttrank genommen und sich in ‚Milla‘ verwandelt. Es hatte ihn diesmal einiges an Überwindung gekostet, den Trank wirklich zu schlucken. Es war sein letztes Fläschchen gewesen, seine letzte Chance. Nun gab es wirklich kein Zurück mehr.

Kritisch betrachtete er sich von allen Seiten. Hoffentlich würde er Draco in den Klamotten, die er heute trug, nicht verschrecken. Er war vorhin extra noch einmal einkaufen gewesen und hatte sich einen langen, sehr weit ausgestellten Rock mit Gummibund und ein weites, großzügig geschnittenes T-Shirt gekauft, das er jetzt in den Rockbund gesteckt hatte. Er sah ein bisschen aus wie eine Hippie-Braut, fand er und der Stil entsprach definitiv nicht der aktuellen Mode. Doch er brauchte etwas weitere Kleidung, wenn er sich später vor Dracos Augen zurückverwandeln sollte. Hoffentlich würde Draco bei seinem Anblick nicht gleich davonrennen. Wobei … Wenn doch, würde das am Ende dieses Tages wahrscheinlich auch nichts mehr ausmachen.

Harry schluckte. Seine letzten Stunden mit Draco. Er hatte den Rest der Woche über dieses Date nachgedacht und sich schließlich dazu entschieden, das Beste daraus zu machen. Zuerst würde er die knapp zwei Stunden genießen, die ihm noch mit Draco zur Verfügung standen. Dann würde er ihm alles gestehen, sich zurückverwandeln, danach in sein Bett verkriechen und die nächsten zwei Wochen nicht wieder herauskommen. Vorsorglich hatte er bereits Urlaub eingereicht.

Er atmete einmal tief durch, kontrollierte noch einmal den Sitz seiner Haare, des Make-ups – von dem er so wenig wie nur möglich aufgetragen hatte, er wollte ja später nicht albern aussehen – und seiner Kleidung. Dann apparierte er in die Winkelgasse.

~~~*~~~

Draco war zu seiner eigenen Zufriedenheit auf die Minute pünktlich. So gehörte es sich selbstverständlich, wenn man verabredet war und es war ihm das letzte Mal schon peinlich genug gewesen, dass er _Milla_ hatte warten lassen müssen. Heute sollte ihm das nicht passieren. Punkt sechzehn Uhr betrat er das Café Merlins Inn, in dem er bereits sein erstes Date mit seiner heutigen Verabredung verbracht hatte, und sah sich suchend um. Er entdeckte _Milla_ in einer der hinteren Ecken und musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Schnell ging er auf sie zu. Als er am Tisch angekommen war, stand _Milla_ schüchtern lächelnd auf und ließ sich von ihm in eine feste Umarmung ziehen.

„Hallo Draco, schön, dass du gekommen bist“, begrüßte sie ihn freundlich.

Draco war wieder einmal überrascht, wie gut sie doch aussah, wenn man bedachte, dass … Selbst in diesen überweiten Sachen wirkte sie in seinen Augen wunderschön. Vielleicht war er aber auch geblendet von seinem Wunschdenken. Er schüttelte diesen Gedanken ab, setzte sein strahlendstes Lächeln auf und gab ihr einen sanften, aber kurzen Kuss auf die Wange. „Hallo Milla. Ich habe mich wirklich über deinen Brief gefreut. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass du mich wieder zappeln lassen würdest“, entgegnete er neckend.

_Milla_ sah ihn etwas überrascht an, während sie sich wieder einander gegenüber an den Tisch setzten. „Oh. Nein, ich … ich hatte es doch versprochen“, stammelte sie.

Draco wurde ganz warm ums Herz. _Milla_ war immer so unsicher, genauso wie … Er lächelte sie, wenn das überhaupt möglich war, noch strahlender an. „Ja und ich freue mich sehr darüber“, beteuerte er und griff nach ihrer Hand.

Draco fand es einfach zauberhaft, wie _Milla_ beinahe sofort rot wurde und er konnte sich wirklich gut vorstellen, wie … Sanft strich er mit seinem Daumen über _Millas_ Handrücken, die ihn einfach nur anlächelte und dabei so zauberhaft aussah.

Doch in diesem wunderbaren Moment wurden sie natürlich von der Bedienung gestört. „Hallo ihr Süßen“, flötete sie übertrieben gut gelaunt. „Was darf’s denn sein?“

Draco wandte ihr nur widerstrebend seinen Kopf zu. „Zweimal Earl Grey mit Zitrone, bitte.“ Die junge Hexe nickte und ging zum nächsten Tisch. Sofort drehte Draco sich wieder zu _Milla_ um. „Wie geht es dir so, Milla?“, fragte er im Plauderton.

„Oh gut. Wirklich gut. Und dir?“

„Auch“, antwortete Draco und erwiderte ihr Lächeln charmant. „Die Arbeit hält einen auf Trab. Aber ich vermute, dass das bei dir nicht anders sein wird.“ Er konnte es nicht lassen, die ganze Zeit _Millas_ Hand festzuhalten. Er wollte sie am liebsten nie wieder loslassen.

„Nein, das stimmt. Da hast du Recht“, stimmte ihm _Milla_ grinsend zu.

Einen Moment sahen sie sich einfach nur in die Augen und lächelten sich gegenseitig an, bis die Bedienung wieder an ihren Tisch trat. „So, Ihr Süßen, hier ist Euer Tee. Lasst ihn Euch schmecken.“

_Milla_ nickte der Hexe dankend zu, während Draco schon die Zitrone in ihren Tee träufelte. Dann schob er ihr eine Tasse über den Tisch hinweg zu. „Was ist los, Milla? Du wirkst so angespannt?“, fragte er, als ihm plötzlich auffiel, wie verkrampft _Milla_ dasaß.

„Oh, ähm … Ach, ich“, stotterte sie, „ich bin nur etwas aufgeregt.“

Das fand Draco ebenfalls ziemlich bezaubernd. _Milla_ war aufgeregt. Bedeutete das vielleicht, dass er heute endlich …? Die Schmetterlinge in seinem Magen vollführten gerade Saltos. „Wegen mir?“, fragte er und tat so, als sei er überrascht.

_Milla_ nickte stumm und schüchtern.

„Das brauchst du aber nicht, wirklich“, beteuerte Draco und schaffte es tatsächlich, sein freudiges Grinsen zu unterdrücken. „Ich tue dir doch nichts. Es sei denn, du möchtest das.“ Das hatte einfach sein müssen. Er zwinkerte ihr anzüglich zu und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Teetasse, während er sie über den Rand hinweg weiter im Blick behielt.

Augenblicklich wurde sie wieder rot. Wie bezaubernd. Sie räusperte sich und senkte ihren Blick. Dann atmete sie auf einmal tief durch und lächelte Draco charmant an. Dracos Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Was würde er nur dafür geben, wenn er endlich …

~~~*~~~

Zwei Stunden vergingen wie im Flug und plötzlich war es achtzehn Uhr. Sie hatten das Café bereits vor längerem verlassen und waren gemeinsam, Hand in Hand, in der Winkelgasse spazieren gewesen. Plötzlich spürte Draco, wie sich _Millas_ Griff um seine Hand ein wenig verstärkte und sie stehen blieb. Überrascht hielt er ebenfalls an und wartete darauf, dass _Milla_ etwas sagte.

„Ähm …“ Scheinbar wusste sie nicht so Recht, wie sie anfangen sollte. Sie räusperte sich. „Ähm“, wiederholte sie, „ich muss dir etwas sagen. Aber nicht hier … M-möchtest du vielleicht mit zu mir kommen?“

Hatte sie das eben wirklich gesagt? Doch der zarte Rotschimmer, der ihre Wangen überzog, schien Dracos Eindruck zu bestätigen. Er bekam Herzrasen. Sollte er heute wirklich endlich erfahren, dass …? Nein, er würde es nicht hinterfragen, sondern die Chance ergreifen. Egal, wie es ausgehen würde. „Ja, gerne“, antwortete er daher und konnte das erwartungsvolle Grinsen dieses Mal nicht wirklich zurückhalten.

_Milla_ schien einmal tief durchzuatmen. „Ich kann dich Seit-an-Seit mitnehmen“, schlug sie vor.

Draco nickte und schlang einen Arm um _Millas_ Hüfte. Dabei schlug sein Herz wie wild in seiner Brust. Nach einem kurzen Sprung landeten sie wohlbehalten in einem Wohnzimmer.

Draco sah sich neugierig um. „Schön hast du es hier“, bemerkte er anerkennend.

Doch _Milla_ schien es irgendwie unangenehm zu sein. „Na ja, es ist … es erfüllt seinen Zweck“, erwiderte sie etwas beschämt. „Möchtest du etwas trinken? Einen Wein vielleicht?“, bot sie an.

Draco sah sich immer noch um. „Ja, gerne“, antwortete er und ließ sich auf die große, dunkelgraue Couch fallen. Sie stand inmitten des gemütlichen Wohnzimmers. Der Raum wurde von schweren, dunklen Holzmöbeln dominiert, die eine heimelige Stimmung verströmten. In einer Ecke stand eine leere Vitrine und auch sonst gab es keine Bilder, Fotos oder ähnliche, persönliche Gegenstände. Draco wunderte sich etwas darüber, doch er hatte einen Verdacht, woran das liegen könnte.

_Milla_ eilte unterdessen in die Küche, holte einen Elfenwein aus dem kleinen Weinregal in der Ecke und zwei Gläser aus ihrem Schrank und ging wieder zurück zu Draco. Sie stellte die beiden Gläser auf dem niedrigen, hölzernen Couchtisch ab, schenkte ihnen beiden ein und setzte sich dann zu Draco auf die Couch.

Nachdem sie sich zugeprostet und einen kleinen Schluck genommen hatten, sah Draco _Milla_ abwartend an. „Und was machen wir jetzt noch? Hast du etwas Bestimmtes vor oder weshalb hast du mich hierher gebeten? Du wolltest mir doch etwas sagen, oder nicht?“ Er lächelte sie liebevoll an. Es fiel ihm zunehmend schwerer, geduldig zu sein.

_Milla_ schluckte offensichtlich und schielte auffällig unauffällig zur Uhr. „Oh ähm … nein, ähm … also ich … ich wollte … mit dir reden. Und das besser unter vier Augen … und ähm … na ja …“ Verlegen brach sie ab und schaute auf das Weinglas in ihren schlanken Händen.

Draco setzte sich etwas gerader hin. Jetzt wurde es vielleicht spannend. Vielleicht würde er jetzt endlich erfahren, ob sich sein Verdacht bestätigte. „Du wolltest mit mir reden?“, fragte er noch einmal neugierig. „Worüber?“ Er brannte auf eine Antwort.

_Milla_ mied seinen Blick und seufzte. „Es … es fällt mir schwer, das zu sagen, aber …“ Sie brach ab und fuhr sich gedankenverloren durch die Haare. Draco schluckte. Diese Geste … Sie war so typisch für …

„Ich …“ _Milla_ hob nun doch ihren Blick und sah Draco flehend an. „Als erstes musst du wissen, dass du mir wirklich etwas bedeutest, Draco. Ich … ich habe mich in dich verliebt. Warte, ich bin noch nicht fertig“, sagte _Milla_ hastig, als Draco zu einer Entgegnung ansetzen wollte. „Du musst wissen, dass es mir leid tut, Draco. Ich … ich hatte nie die Absicht, dich zu täuschen. Es tut mir wirklich leid.“

Draco nickte nur zum Zeichen, dass er sie verstanden hatte und sie weiterreden konnte.

„Ähm … Ich … bin nicht, wer du glaubst, dass ich bin.“

Draco freute sich diebisch. Seine Vermutungen schienen wohl tatsächlich richtig gewesen zu sein und endlich, endlich würde er sie bestätigt bekommen. Doch so einfach wollte er es _Milla_ nicht machen. Also hob er gespielt verwundert eine Augenbraue. „Nicht?“, fragte er und tat skeptisch.

_Milla_ senkte wieder ihren Blick und ließ einen ihrer eleganten, schlanken Finger über den Rand des Weinglases gleiten. „Nein“, antwortete sie leise.

Draco wartete gespannt darauf, dass sie weiterredete. Doch bevor sie fortfuhr, schielte sie wieder zur Uhr über dem Kamin. Draco hatte da so eine Idee, weshalb sie das tat und mittlerweile konnte er es wirklich kaum noch abwarten, seine Vermutungen bestätigt zu sehen.

„Ich nehme hin und wieder Vielsafttrank“, sagte _Milla_ schließlich so leise, dass Draco sie beinahe nicht verstanden hätte.

Aber doch nur _beinahe._ Vielsafttrank also – Vermutung Nummer eins hatte sich damit soeben bestätigt. „Vielsafttrank?“, fragte er jedoch laut. „Habe ich das eben richtig verstanden?“

_Milla_ schien ein wenig zusammenzuzucken und nickte schuldbewusst. „Ja“, hauchte sie.

_Na dann,_ dachte Draco, _auf in die Vollen._ „Und welche bezaubernde Frau versteckt sich denn hinter Vielsafttrank?“

_Milla_ lief rot an und sackte noch mehr in sich zusammen. „Keine Frau“, murmelte sie.

Dracos Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Keine Frau? Seine zweite Vermutung würde sich also hoffentlich auch bald bestätigen. Er bemühte sich, seinen ohnehin schon skeptischen Gesichtsausdruck noch skeptischer wirken zu lassen, als _Milla_ endlich wieder ihren Blick hob und ihn ansah.

„Keine Frau“, wiederholte sie etwas lauter. Ihre blauen Augen glänzten feucht und sahen ihn flehend an.

Draco fand diese Augen einfach wundervoll, doch eine andere Farbe würde ihm weitaus besser gefallen … „Willst du damit sagen, dass du eigentlich ein Mann bist?“ Draco wusste, dass er gemein war, dass er es _Milla_ nicht gerade einfach machte. Doch irgendwie machte es ihm auch wahnsinnigen Spaß, sie nach Worten ringen zu lassen. War das sadistisch? Vielleicht ein wenig. Er bemühte sich, einen fassungslosen Gesichtsausdruck aufzusetzen, als _Milla_ schließlich nickte und ihn dabei nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Es … es tut mir leid“, hauchte sie und Draco fürchtete schon, dass sie gleich zu weinen anfangen würde. „Ich weiß, dass du mich jetzt bestimmt hasst, aber … aber ich muss es dir sagen.“

Innerlich jubelte Draco, doch nach außen hin tat er weiterhin fassungslos und skeptisch. „Mir was sagen? Kommt da etwa noch mehr?“, fragte er und hörte dabei selbst, dass er leicht gereizt klang. Wunderbar, seine kleine Scharade schien wirklich zu funktionieren.

_Milla_ zuckte unter seinem harschen Tonfall zusammen. „Ich fürchte, ja“, murmelte sie.

Draco stellte sein Weinglas ab, lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. „Na, dann lass mal hören“, forderte er gespielt abweisend.

„Ich … ich bin in Wirklichkeit … Harry Potter“, gestand _Milla_ und ließ wieder ihren Kopf hängen.

_Volltreffer_ , dachte Draco euphorisch und sein Herz machte einen gehörigen Luftsprung in seiner Brust. Also hatte er doch Recht gehabt! Auch seine zweite Vermutung war ihm gerade bestätigt worden. Harry versteckte sich also tatsächlich hinter _Milla._ Doch seine kleine Scharade war noch nicht vorbei. Er würde Harry gerne noch ein bisschen leiden lassen. Dementsprechend schnaubte er amüsiert. „Also bitte. Als ob du wirklich Harry Potter wärst.“

_Milla_ schien nun wirklich den Tränen nahe zu sein. „Doch, das bin ich. Draco – Malfoy, es tut mir so leid. Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie leid es mir tut, dass ich dich so hintergangen habe. Das … das war nie meine Absicht. Das musst du mir glauben.“ Ihre Stimme klang weinerlich und sie sah Draco weiterhin flehend an.

„So? Und warum sollte ich?“, entgegnete Draco gespielt verärgert.

„Weil … weil ich dir die Wahrheit sage“, antwortete _Milla_ und nun glitzerten tatsächlich die ersten Tränen in ihren Augen. Sie flehte ihn stumm an, dann wanderte ihr Blick wieder zur Uhr. Seufzend stand sie auf. „Wenn du mir nicht glauben willst, dann wirst du es gleich sehen.“

Draco schluckte. Es schien, als würden endlich all seine geheimsten Wünsche wahr werden. Potter schien es tatsächlich ernst zu meinen, sonst würde er jetzt gerade nicht so traurig reagieren. „Was werde ich sehen?“, fragte er und konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme vor Aufregung ein wenig zitterte.

_Milla_ ließ ihren Kopf hängen. „Das“, murmelte sie und dann krümmte sich ihr Körper wie unter Schmerzen.

Draco hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie er selbst auch aufgestanden war. Er ging ein paar Schritte auf _Milla_ zu und beobachtete fasziniert, wie die blonden Haare kürzer und dunkler wurden, der Körper etwas in die Höhe wuchs und gleichzeitig breiter, muskulöser wurde. Als die Verwandlung abgeschlossen war, zückte Harry Potter seinen Zauberstab, verwandelte den Rock und das Frauen-T-Shirt, das sich nun bedenklich eng über seinen Oberkörper spannte, in eine Jeans und ein Hemd und ließ sein Make-up verschwinden.

Dracos Mund war ganz trocken geworden und sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Vor ihm stand tatsächlich Harry Potter mit seinen schulterlangen, pechschwarzen und immer noch wirren Haaren, verdammt durchtrainiertem Körper und den strahlendsten, grünen Augen, die Draco jemals gesehen hatte und die ihn jetzt flehend anblickten.

„Malfoy, ich –" Doch weiter kam er nicht. Draco war die letzten Schritte auf ihn zugekommen und hatte nach einem gehauchten „endlich“ seine Lippen auf Harrys gelegt.

Überrascht keuchte Harry auf, doch der Moment währte nur kurz, dann schlang er seine Arme um Draco und erwiderte seinen Kuss stürmisch.

Draco konnte es nicht glauben. Er küsste Harry Potter und Harry Potter küsste ihn zurück! Verlangend vertiefte er den Kuss, ließ seine Hände über Harrys Körper – über Harrys _echten_ Körper – gleiten und genoss einfach das Gefühl, das es ihm bereitete. Ein warmes, wohliges Gefühl. Ein _richtiges_ Gefühl.

Plötzlich stöhnte Harry und verstärkte den Druck seiner Umarmung. Das gab den Ausschlag. Draco trat vorsichtig ein paar Schritte zurück und zog Harry mit sich, bis er mit seinen Waden gegen das Sofa stieß. Achtlos ließ er sich rückwärts darauf fallen und riss Harry einfach mit sich.

Als sie aufeinander landeten, stemmte Harry sich hoch und sah ihn an. „Bist du mir böse?“, fragte er atemlos.

„Nein“, antwortete Draco und legte eine Hand in Harrys Nacken, um ihn wieder zu sich herunterziehen zu können.

Doch Harry wehrte sich dagegen. „Warum?“, fragte er ungläubig.

„Ist das so wichtig?“, erwiderte Draco und richtete sich etwas auf, um Harrys Lippen wieder zu erreichen.

„Ja“, nuschelte er gegen Dracos Mund.

Draco seufzte genervt. „Ich erkläre es dir später, in Ordnung?“, schlug er ein wenig frustriert vor. Er hatte jetzt andere Pläne, als zu quatschen. Er wollte Harry endlich. Immerhin wartete er schon so lange darauf.

„Versprochen?“, fragte Harry zweifelnd.

„Ja, versprochen“, beteuerte Draco. „Und jetzt komm her, du Idiot“, neckte er ihn, zog ihn an seinem Nacken zu sich herunter und dieses Mal wehrte sich Harry nicht.

Bereitwillig ließ er sich von Draco küssen, von ihm berühren und schließlich sogar ausziehen. Nachdem sie sich hektisch und übereifrig bis auf die Boxershorts entkleidet hatten, packte Harry Draco an der Hüfte und apparierte sie gemeinsam in sein Schlafzimmer direkt auf sein Bett. Draco stöhnte, wälzte sie beide herum, sodass er auf Harry lag, und sah in seine wunderschönen, grünen Augen. Dabei ließ er eine Hand an den Bund von Harrys Boxershorts gleiten. „Bereit?“, fragte er ihn schmunzelnd.

Harrys Augen funkelten vor Erregung dunkelgrün, während er nickte und seine Hüfte etwas anhob.

Dracos Herz pochte wie wild in seiner Brust, als er sich herabbeugte, die Boxershorts an Harrys Beinen hinabschob und sich seiner steil aufragenden Erregung zuwandte. Als er Harrys pochendes Glied in seinen Mund aufnahm und den Blick hob, sah er zu, wie Harry lustversunken seinen Kopf in den Nacken warf und laut stöhnte. Draco hatte nie etwas Schöneres gesehen.

~~~*~~~

„Harry? Harry, wo bist du?“

Überrascht fuhr Draco aus seinem postkoitalen Dämmerzustand in die Höhe, verlor sein Gleichgewicht und plumpste aus Harrys Bett. „Scheiße, ist das Granger?“, fragte er panisch, während er sich aufrappelte und versuchte, sich aus der Decke zu befreien, die sich um seine Beine gewickelt hatte.

Auch Harry war hektisch aus dem Bett gesprungen und zerrte seine Boxershorts über seinen Hintern. „Ja“, antwortete er kurzangebunden.

„Was macht sie hier?“, zischte Draco und versuchte ebenfalls, so schnell wie möglich seine Boxershorts wieder anzuziehen, während sie Grangers Stimme aus dem Flur rufen hörten.

„Harry? Bist du im Schlafzimmer?“

Harry griff sich wahllos ein T-Shirt aus seinem Schrank und riss die Tür zum Flur auf, bevor Draco ihn daran hindern konnte. Erschrocken blickte er in Grangers Gesicht, die scheinbar direkt vor der Tür gestanden hatte und ihn nun mindestens genauso schockiert anstarrte.

„Hermine …“, begann Harry, doch er verstummte augenblicklich und folgte ihrem Blick. „Ähm …“, war alles, was er dann noch sagte. Verlegen kratzte er sich am Hinterkopf.

Draco konnte nicht fassen, dass er gerade nur in Unterhose vor Granger stand. Noch peinlicher ging es doch nicht mehr, oder? Er versuchte, sich sein Unbehagen nicht anmerken zu lassen und hob ein wenig sein Kinn.

Doch plötzlich brach ein breites Grinsen auf Grangers Gesicht aus und sie wandte sich endlich von Draco ab und wieder Harry zu. „Wie ich sehe, hast du es ihm gesagt.“

Harry räusperte sich verlegen und nickte nur stumm.

„Harry?“, fragte Draco schließlich. „Was macht sie hier?“

„Ich hatte Harry versprochen, dass ich nach ihm sehe, nachdem er es dir gestanden hat“, antwortete Granger fröhlich und grinste Harry immer noch an. „Er wusste schließlich nicht, wie du reagieren würdest.“

„Harry?“, fragte Draco gedehnt. Harry zuckte zusammen, drehte sich endlich wieder zu ihm um und sah ihn schuldbewusst und auf seine ihm ureigene Art verlegen grinsend an. „Ich glaube, du musst mir da etwas erklären.“ Draco verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust, um sich nicht ganz so nackt zu fühlen und starrte Harry auffordernd an.

„Also ich glaube, ich werde hier nicht weiter gebraucht“, stellte Granger gut gelaunt fest, beugte sich zu Harry und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich wünsche euch noch einen schönen Abend und eine gute Nacht.“ Sie zwinkerte Draco zu, drehte sich um und verschwand den Flur entlang. Wenige Sekunden später hörten sie die Flammen im Kamin rauschen.

Draco wartete immer noch mit verschränkten Armen darauf, dass Harry ihm Grangers plötzliches Auftauchen erklärte.

Endlich räusperte Harry sich. „Ja, also … weißt du … Hermine hat sich Sorgen gemacht, dass … dass du …“

„Dass ich nach deinem Geständnis einfach verschwinden und dir das Herz brechen würde?“, warf Draco ein.

Harry nickte und grinste immer noch verlegen. Draco spürte sein Herz wieder schneller schlagen. Harrys Art war einfach unwiderstehlich. „Sie wollte nach mir sehen, für den Fall, dass ich …“ Er zuckte grinsend mit den Schultern und machte eine vage Handbewegung.

Draco verdrehte seine Augen, musste sich aber eingestehen, dass Granger es wohl wirklich nur gut gemeint hatte. Immerhin hatten sie und Harry ja nicht wissen können, wie es um Dracos Gefühle tatsächlich stand. Er entspannte sich wieder und winkte Harry zu sich. „Komm her, du Idiot.“

Harrys Grinsen wurde breiter. Er warf die Tür zum Flur schwungvoll zu und zerrte sich auf dem Weg zu seinem Bett das T-Shirt wieder vom Kopf, warf es achtlos auf den Boden und krabbelte zu Draco, der es sich erneut auf dem Bett gemütlich gemacht hatte.

Draco schloss ihn in seine Arme und Harry kuschelte sich zufrieden an seine Brust. „Wir sollten schlafen“, murmelte er und küsste Harry auf die Schläfe. Harry nickte und gähnte im selben Moment herzhaft. Draco verstärkte seine Umarmung und schloss zufrieden seine Augen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ein harmloser Flirt mit einer hübschen, jungen Frau all seine geheimsten Wünsche wahr werden lassen würde? Er vergrub seine Nase in Harrys wilden Haaren und glitt langsam in einen tiefen Schlaf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Puh, das ist wohl besser gelaufen, als gedacht :D_
> 
> _Nächste Woche habe ich noch einen kleinen Epilog für euch, also lauft nicht weg ;)_
> 
> _Habt eine schöne Woche und bleibt gesund!_
> 
> _Eure Hellcat_


	8. Epilog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hallo ihr lieben Leseratten,_
> 
> _ich hoffe, ihr hattet alle ein schönes Wochenende und konntet das tolle Wetter genießen :)_
> 
> _Es tut mir leid, dass ihr jetzt so lange auf das Ende warten musstet, aber ich denke, das Warten hat sich gelohnt ;)_
> 
> _Lasst mich auf jeden Fall wissen, wie euch die Geschichte gefallen hat ;)_
> 
> _Viel Spaß beim Epilog_  
>  Eure Hellcat

**~~~*~~~**

Als die Sonne am nächsten Morgen durch das Fenster hereinschien und ihn an der Nase kitzelte, wurde Harry langsam wieder wach. Eine Hand streichelte sanft durch seine Haare und Harry brummte genüsslich. „Guten Morgen, Schlafmütze“, hörte er eine ihm sehr bekannte und belustigt klingende Stimme und schlagartig kamen die Erinnerungen an letzte Nacht zurück. An sein peinliches Geständnis, die Scham, die er empfunden hatte, und an die Küsse, Dracos Körper, ihren Sex, Hermine.

„Guten Morgen“, krächzte er und hob seinen Kopf. Tatsächlich lag er halb auf Draco, der ihn anlächelte und ihm immer noch sanft durch die Haare streichelte. „Hast du gut geschlafen?“, brummte Harry in dem Versuch, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie peinlich ihm das alles war.

Doch Draco lächelte ihn sanft an. „Sehr gut“, antwortete er und streckte sich genüsslich.

_Mhm, das ist mal ein Anblick, nicht wahr?_

Da war sie wieder, die Stimme. Gestern hatte sie glücklicherweise Ruhe gegeben. Aber natürlich war das nicht von Dauer. Und natürlich hatte sie mal wieder Recht.

Harry wurde augenblicklich rot. Draco sah einfach zu gut aus. Schlank, helle Haut, diese Augen … Beschämt rollte Harry sich von ihm herunter und starrte an die Decke. Mit klopfendem Herzen wartete er darauf, dass Draco aufstehen und gehen würde. Doch nichts geschah. Nach einer Weile drehte er seinen Kopf zur Seite und begegnete Dracos Blick, der ihn neugierig aus seinen grauen Augen beobachtete.

„Du bist noch da“, stellte Harry unnötiger Weise fest, was Draco leise auflachen und die Stimme in seinem Kopf genervt stöhnen ließ.

„Möchtest du denn, dass ich gehe?“, fragte er ihn belustigt und verschränkte seine Arme unter seinem Kopf.

_Was? Bist du verrückt? Halte ihn auf!,_ kreischte die Stimme beinahe hysterisch.

„N-nein“, protestierte er schnell. „Ich meine …“

„Schon gut, Potter“, unterbrach ihn Draco grinsend. „Mach dir nicht in die Robe. Ich kann gerne noch bleiben.“ Er breitete seine Arme aus. „Komm her.“

_Oh ja, das ist besser,_ schnurrte die Stimme in seinen Gedanken zufrieden.

Mit hochrotem Kopf robbte Harry in Dracos Arme und ließ sich von ihm wieder gegen seinen Körper drücken. Es fühlte sich toll an. Und Draco roch so gut. Herb, nach Kräutern. Wie in einem Garten. „M-Malfoy?“, begann Harry nach einer Weile, in der er nur in Dracos Armen gelegen und sich von ihm streicheln gelassen hatte, während seine rechte Hand selbst sanfte Muster auf Dracos Oberkörper zeichnete.

„Ja, P-Potter?“, entgegnete Draco und stammelte dabei genauso wie Harry zuvor. Wobei Harry aus seiner Stimme deutlich das Grinsen heraushören konnte.

„Wieso bist du wirklich noch hier? Ich hätte gedacht, dass …“ Harry brach ab, unfähig das auszudrücken, was ihm durch den Kopf ging.

„Was?“, hakte Draco nach, nachdem Harry nicht weitergesprochen hatte. „Dass ich mit dir schlafe und mich danach wieder aus dem Staub mache?“

Harry war froh, dass er mit dem Kopf auf Dracos Brust lag. So konnte der wenigstens nicht sehen, dass er schon wieder rot wurde. „Ja, irgendwie schon?“, antwortete er unsicher.

„Dann hast du falsch gedacht“, antwortete Draco amüsiert.

Harry hob abrupt seinen Kopf und starrte Draco an. „Aber warum?“

„Warum?“, wiederholte Draco ungläubig. „Ist das denn nicht offensichtlich?“ Scheinbar war Harrys verständnisloser Blick Antwort genug, denn Draco fuhr seufzend fort. „Ach, Potter. Ich fand dich schon immer ziemlich heiß.“

_Yessss,_ hallte es in seinem Kopf wider.

Harry hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber diese Antwort von Draco überraschte ihn doch. „Sch-schon immer?“, stammelte er. „Aber …“, er dachte zurück an ihre Schulzeit, „das hast du immer ziemlich gut versteckt.“

Draco verzog sein Gesicht. „Selbstverständlich. Was denkst du denn, was mein Vater dazu gesagt hätte? Geschweige denn der Dunkle Lord, nachdem er bei uns eingezogen war?“ Harry erschauderte und war unendlich dankbar, dass Draco ihn in diesem Moment noch fester in den Arm nahm. „Aber jetzt, nachdem der Krieg vorbei ist, nachdem _du_ uns alle befreit hast, kann ich das endlich zugeben“, erklärte Draco weiter.

Einen Moment dachte Harry darüber nach, bevor ihm ein anderer Gedanke kam. „Aber … ich habe dich immer nur mit Frauen gesehen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du …“ Wieder brach er ab, weil er nicht wusste, wie er es sagen sollte.

_Meine Güte, Süßer. Man sollte nicht meinen, dass du schon erwachsen bist, so wie du dich zierst, das auszusprechen,_ tadelte ihn die Stimme in seinem Kopf. Harry wünschte sich, sie würde endlich Ruhe geben.

„Dass ich _auch_ auf Männer stehe?“, vervollständigte Draco seinen Satz und grinste amüsiert. „Nun, dann hast du wohl nicht richtig hingesehen, _Harry.“_

Dass Draco ihn gerade beim Vornamen genannt hatte, fiel Harry jedoch gar nicht wirklich auf. Etwas anderes an Dracos Aussage hatte seine Neugier geweckt. Er hob seinen Kopf und sah Draco mit großen Augen an. „Echt? Du … du bist … _schwul_?“

Draco warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken und lachte laut auf. „Nein, du Dummkopf“, begann er schließlich, nachdem er sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte. „Ich mag beide Geschlechter. Ich habe mich nie festgelegt.“

„Oh“, war alles, was Harry dazu einfiel und Draco wieder zum Lachen brachte.

_Typisch,_ maulte sein Gewissen. Am liebsten hätte Harry ihm gesagt, dass es seine Klappe halten solle, doch er wollte nicht, dass Draco ihn für verrückt hielt.

Irgendwann beruhigte Draco sich schließlich, setzte sich ein bisschen auf und sah Harry ernst an. „Aber jetzt mal ehrlich, Harry. Weshalb hast du das mit dem Vielsafttrank gemacht?“, wollte er wissen. „Doch wohl nicht, um mir näherzukommen, wenn ich so an unsere _erste_ Begegnung im Tanzenden Besen denke.“ Draco grinste ihn belustigt an.

Harry wunderte sich, wie sehr sich Draco seit ihrer Schulzeit doch verändert hatte. Er war nicht mehr der arrogante, überhebliche Schnösel von damals. Er schien entspannter zu sein. Aufgeschlossener. „Nein“, antwortete er schließlich, „das war wirklich nicht der Grund.“

Neugierig sah Draco ihn an. „Was dann?“

_Na dann, erzähl mal,_ flötete die Stimme fröhlich.

Harry ließ seinen Kopf hängen und starrte auf die Bettdecke. Nervös fingerte er an dem Saum herum und überlegte, wie er Draco seine Beweggründe begreiflich machen sollte. „Weißt du, wie schwierig es ist, als _Ich_ irgendwohin zu gehen?“, begann er schließlich zögerlich. „Jeder will mir die Hand schütteln, jeder will mich anfassen. Alle Frauen wollen mit mir schlafen.“

„Du Ärmster, das muss wirklich schrecklich sein.“ Dracos Stimme klang belustigt und ein klein wenig ironisch.

_Oh, du hast ja gar keine Ahnung, kleiner Malfoy,_ brachte sich sein Gewissen wieder heiter mit ein.

„Ja, ist es“, verteidigte sich Harry, doch er sah den Schalk in Dracos Augen blitzen, als er den Kopf hob und grinste nun ebenfalls. „Na ja, irgendwann kam ich auf die Idee mit dem Vielsafttrank“, fuhr er fort. „So konnte ich unerkannt ausgehen und einen netten Abend verbringen.“

_Man beachte dabei, dass die Betonung auf_ nett _liegt. Nicht wahr, Süßer?_ Harry widerstand dem Drang, mit den Augen zu rollen.

„Warum bist du nicht einfach in einen Muggelclub gegangen?“, wollte Draco wissen. „Da würde dich doch niemand erkennen.“

Harry nickte. Es war klar, dass Draco das fragte. Das lag schließlich auf der Hand. „Bin ich. Anfangs“, erzählte er daher weiter. „Bis diese Geier von Reportern das rausgekriegt und mich auch dorthin verfolgt haben. Ich war nirgends mehr vor ihnen sicher. Also habe ich mich verwandelt. Allerdings noch nie zuvor in eine Frau. Das war eigentlich ein Unfall“, gab er beschämt zu und wurde blöderweise auch noch rot.

Draco prustete los. „Ein Unfall? Wie kann das denn ein Unfall gewesen sein?“

Harry hörte sein Gewissen bereits laut lachen. „Ich habe beim Sammeln der Haare wohl nicht aufgepasst und ein weibliches Haar erwischt“, antwortete Harry kleinlaut.

Nun kannte Draco kein Halten mehr. Er lachte mindestens genauso lauthals los wie die Stimme in Harrys Kopf. „So etwas kann auch nur dir passieren, Potter“, japste er und wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen.

_Wo er Recht hat,_ gackerte sein Gewissen.

„Hey“, empörte sich Harry und schlug Draco leicht gegen den Oberarm, der versuchte, sich wieder zu beruhigen. Ihn konnte er wenigstens schlagen, sein Gewissen nicht.

„Entschuldige“, keuchte Draco schließlich und schluckte. „Und was ist dann passiert?“

Harrys Gesicht war immer noch leuchtend rot. „Na ja, das weißt du doch“, murmelte er. „Ich war als Frau im Tanzenden Besen, habe dich gesehen und bin voller Panik geflüchtet. Ich dachte, mein Herz bleibt stehen, als ich dich erkannt habe.“

Endlich hatte Draco sich beruhigt und sah ihn wieder aufmerksam an. „Beim zweiten Mal warst du dann aber nicht mehr so panisch“, bemerkte er. Scheinbar schien er sich noch gut zu erinnern.

„Stimmt. Da habe ich ja auch nach dir gesucht“, erzählte Harry ohne nachzudenken. Doch als er Dracos erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck sah, hätte er die Worte liebend gerne wieder zurückgenommen. Hatte er zu viel von sich verraten? Wie würde Draco jetzt reagieren? Eigenartiger Weise schwieg jetzt sogar die Stimme.

Doch Draco reagierte völlig anders, als Harry befürchtet hatte. „Wirklich?“, fragte er stattdessen. „Warum denn das?“

Harry zuckte mit seinen Schultern. „Ich konnte nicht mehr aufhören, an dich zu denken“, gab er zu. „Ich dachte, wenn ich einmal mit dir schlafe, kann ich dich wieder vergessen.“ Beschämt grinste er Draco an.

„Das hat ja prima geklappt“, erwiderte Draco schmunzelnd. „Warum hast du es nicht durchgezogen?“

Wieder zuckte Harry mit seinen Schultern. „Ich konnte nicht. Ich konnte nicht in dem Körper einer Frau mit dir schlafen. Das fühlte sich … irgendwie falsch an.“ Draco nickte verstehend. „Na ja, den Rest kennst du“, fuhr Harry schließlich fort. „Du warst gestern aber gar nicht so schockiert, wie ich dachte. Ich hätte eher damit gerechnet, dass du mir einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzt und mich dann stehen lässt.“

_Da sind wir schon zu zweit, Süßer. Das dachte ich auch. Jetzt bin ich ja mal gespannt._ Ausnahmsweise war Harry mit seiner inneren Stimme einer Meinung.

Nun war es an Draco, beschämt seinen Blick zu senken. Eine Weile saßen sie nur so da. Draco, der auf die Bettdecke starrte, und Harry, der ihn neugierig dabei beobachtete. Schließlich hielt Harry es nicht mehr aus. „Draco?“, fragte er vorsichtig.

„Ich wusste es seit unserem zweiten Aufeinandertreffen im Besen“, antwortete dieser, ohne den Blick zu heben.

Das kam jetzt doch etwas überraschend. „Was? Wie?“ Selbst die Stimme in seinem Kopf schnappte überrascht nach Luft.

Nun sah Draco ihn wieder an und lächelte zaghaft. „Dein Zauberstab. Als du den Stillezauber an der Bar gesprochen hast.“

Harry stöhnte und schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. „Mein Zauberstab …“

_Typisch Potter …_

„Genau“, sagte Draco nickend. „Ich habe ihn erkannt. Dein Zauberstab ist wohl der berühmteste der Welt. Jeder Zauberer und jede Hexe in England kennen ihn.“

Also wusste Draco beinahe von Anfang an, dass er nicht mit _Milla,_ sondern mit Harry verabredet gewesen war? Was hatte das zu bedeuten? „Und du hast trotzdem ein Date gewollt?“ Harry musste es einfach wissen.

Dieses Mal zuckte Draco mit den Schultern. „Ich war mir nicht sicher. Es war nur eine Vermutung. Aber ich wollte der Sache eine Chance geben und _Milla_ besser kennenlernen, in der Hoffnung, dass ich mit meinen Vermutungen Recht hatte.“

„Wow …“ Harry war ein wenig sprachlos. Er sah Draco fragend an. „Und jetzt?“

„Was meinst du?“

Harry grinste schief. „Wie geht es jetzt weiter? Mit …“ Er ließ den Satz unvollendet und senkte mit hochrotem Kopf seinen Blick.

„Mit … uns?“, stellte Draco klar. Harry nickte stumm. „Was möchtest du denn, Harry?“

Überrascht hob Harry seinen Kopf. Dracos Stimme hatte so sanft geklungen und zum ersten Mal bemerkte er, dass Draco ihn beim Vornamen genannt hatte.

_Das ist deine Chance, Liebling. Jetzt oder nie. Schnapp ihn dir, Tiger,_ spornte ihn sein Gewissen an.

„Ich … ich möchte … gerne …“, stotterte Harry, allerdings unfähig wirklich zu sagen, was ihm auf dem Herzen lag.

Dennoch schien Draco ihn zu verstehen. Er beugte sich zu ihm herüber, flüsterte „Ich auch“ und küsste ihn zärtlich.

~~~*~~~

**Etwa zwei Jahre später**

„Verdammt, Draco. Beeil dich! Wir kommen zu spät!“

Genervt verdrehte Draco seine Augen, während er sorgsam den Kragen seiner Robe richtete und sich noch einmal von allen Seiten im bodentiefen Spiegel begutachtete. „Bei Salazar, Potter“, keifte er zurück. „Wir können nicht zu spät kommen, weil wir lediglich ‚zum Tee‘ eingeladen wurden. Es ist keine konkrete Uhrzeit vereinbart worden.“

„Aber jeder weiß, dass ‚zum Tee‘ um sechzehn Uhr ist“, schrie Harry, der bereits fertig im Wohnzimmer wartete.

„Und?“ Unbeeindruckt richtete er noch einmal seine Manschetten und holte seine Taschenuhr hervor. „Jetzt ist es fünf Minuten vor vier.“

„Eben“, erwiderte Harry mit Nachdruck.

„Merlin schütze mich“, seufzte Draco genervt und griff nach seiner Robe. „Irgendwann bringe ich dich um. Sonst kannst du nicht ein einziges Mal pünktlich sein, aber heute –"

„Ich sehe ja auch nicht jeden Tag die Tochter meiner besten Freunde zum ersten Mal“, fiel ihm Harry aufgeregt ins Wort.

Noch einmal verdrehte Draco genervt seine Augen. „Ich bin ja schon so weit“, rief er zurück, berührte wie so oft in letzter Zeit kurz die Außentasche seiner Robe und ging dann ins Wohnzimmer.

„Meine Güte, Malfoy.“ Harry sah ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Habe ich was verpasst? Gehen wir auf einen Opernball?“

Draco widerstand dem Drang, Harry gegen die Stirn zu schlagen. „Nein, du unterbelichteter Neandertaler. Wir sind zum Tee bei deiner Ziehfamilie eingeladen. Da kleidet man sich angemessen“, erklärte er, als würde er mit einem Kleinkind sprechen.

„Ich bin kein Neandertaler“, murrte Harry leise. Im Gegensatz zu Draco trug er eine ordinäre Muggeljeans und einen blassblauen Pullover unter einer dünnen, braunen Jacke.

Draco machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Wie auch immer … Hast du das Geschenk?“

Harry nickte eifrig und klopfte sich auf die Tasche seiner Jacke. „Ja, hier.“ Er grinste aufgeregt und Draco verschlug es kurz die Sprache. Harry war einfach ein Traum, auch wenn er ihm manchmal unendlich auf den Geist ging.

Galant deutete Draco eine Verbeugung an und wies mit der Hand auf den Kamin. „Dann bitte, nach Ihnen, Mr Potter.“ Kurz fiel sein Blick auf die Reihe von Fotos, die sich auf dem Kaminsims aneinander drängten. Vom Goldenen Trio, von Harry und ihm, von den Weasleys. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an seinen ersten Besuch in Harrys Wohnzimmer. Harry hatte ihm später gestanden, dass er alle Fotos und persönlichen Gegenstände aus dem Raum verbannt hatte, damit Draco ihn nicht sofort hätte überführen können.

Doch heute sah es hier anders aus. Auch die Vitrine in der Ecke war wieder gut gefüllt. Mit Fotos, Geschenken und allerhand Kleinkram, den Harry hier und da gesammelt hatte. Schmunzelnd sah sich Draco noch einmal um, stieg in den Kamin und nannte die Adresse seines Ziels.

In der Küche der Weasleys wurden sie stürmisch von Molly begrüßt. „Harry, Draco, wie schön, dass ihr da seid.“ Sie drückte ihre Gäste beide herzlich und musste schmunzeln, als sie Harrys suchenden Blick sah. „Die beiden sind draußen im Garten. Das Wetter ist doch heute so schön.“

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, stürmte Harry aus der Küche und Draco sah ihm kopfschüttelnd nach. Dann wandte er sich wieder an Molly. „Danke, Molly. Wie geht’s deinem Rücken?“, fragte er höflich.

Molly lächelte ihn mütterlich an. „Besser, Draco. Deine Salbe war wirklich hilfreich. Harry hatte es wohl wirklich sehr eilig.“

„Er konnte es kaum abwarten und hat mich den ganzen Tag schon zu Tode genervt“, antwortete Draco seufzend. „Er redet bereits seit Tagen von nichts anderem mehr als von dem Baby.“

Verstehend blickte Molly ihn an. Ihre Augen sahen traurig aus. „Geht es ihm gut? Ich meine … Harry ist so ein Familienmensch.“

Draco seufzte wieder. Er wusste, wie sehr sich Harry eine eigene Familie wünschte. Wie groß dieser Wunsch war. „Ja, ich glaube schon“, antwortete er ehrlich. „Wir … wir wollen eventuell ein Kind adoptieren“, erzählte er und sah Molly etwas zurückhaltend an. Harry und er hatten bisher noch niemanden in ihren Plan eingeweiht. Er wusste nicht, was Molly davon halten würde.

Doch sie strahlte ihn an. „Oh, das ist eine wunderbare Idee. Harry wäre so glücklich.“

Erleichtert lächelte Draco. Molly kannte Harry sehr gut. Wenn sie der Meinung war, dass es das Richtige war, hatte er keine Bedenken mehr. „Ich weiß“, stimmte er ihr zu. Dann holte er tief Luft, um ihr noch ein weiteres Geheimnis anzuvertrauen. „Ich werde ihn fragen, ob er mich heiraten möchte.“

Molly presste sich eine Hand auf die Brust und schnappte nach Luft. „Draco, das … das ist ja so wundervoll.“ Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und sie zog Draco in eine feste Umarmung.

„Ich hoffe, er sagt Ja …“, fuhr Draco fort, nachdem sie ihn wieder losgelassen hatte. Was das anging, war er sich nicht so sicher. Immerhin waren sie noch nicht einmal zwei Jahre zusammen.

Molly wischte sich mit ihrem Geschirrtuch über die Augen und schniefte. „Keine Sorge, mein Schatz“, beruhigte sie ihn. „Er liebt dich über alles. Das sehe ich an der Art, wie er dich ansieht. Er wird bestimmt Ja sagen. Ach, komm her, mein Junge. Ich freue mich so für euch.“ Sie nahm ihn noch einmal in den Arm und diesmal erwiderte Draco die Umarmung auch. Er presste sich an Molly und freute sich.

Niemals hätte er damit gerechnet, dass ihn die Familie Weasley so herzlich aufnehmen würde. Selbst seine Mutter war schon ein paar Mal zu Besuch gewesen und alle Parteien hatten sich zu Anfang wirklich Mühe gegeben, um Draco und Harry zuliebe miteinander auszukommen. Mittlerweile verstanden sich alle recht gut, sodass Familienfeiern überhaupt kein Problem mehr darstellten. Selbst Ron war für Draco zu einem guten Freund geworden. Wohingegen seine Freunde aus Slytherin, Blaise und Pansy, auch für Harry zu Freunden geworden waren. Sein Leben war perfekt. Fast perfekt. Eins fehlte ihm noch zu seinem Glück.

In diesem Moment streckte Harry seinen Kopf zur Tür herein. „Draco, wann kommst du endlich?“, fragte er aufgedreht.

Draco löste sich aus Mollys Umarmung. „Gleich, Potter. Ich komme gleich“, antwortete er und drehte sich zu Molly um, nachdem Harry wieder zur Tür hinaus verschwunden war. „Es soll eine Überraschung sein, Molly“, flüsterte er und sah sie eindringlich an.

Molly lächelte, zwinkerte ihm zu und machte mit ihren Fingern eine Geste vor dem Mund, als wolle sie ihre Lippen mit einem Schlüssel verschließen. „Ich schweige wie ein Grab. Versprochen.“

Draco atmete tief durch. „Danke, Molly“, sagte er ehrlich. „Soll ich noch etwas mit nach draußen nehmen?“

„Ja gerne.“ Molly hielt ihm eine Platte mit einer riesigen Torte entgegen.

Draco nahm sie ihr ab und ging nun auch endlich nach draußen in den Garten. Dort stellte er die Platte auf der bereits mit unzähligen Leckereien überladenen Holztafel ab, dann sah er sich suchend um. Unter dem großen Haselnussbaum an der Seite des Gartens standen oder saßen sämtliche Weasleys im Schatten und beugten sich über ein kleines Stoffbündel in Harrys Armen. Draco lächelte verliebt, als er sah, wie zärtlich Harry das kleine Baby in seinen Armen hielt und sanft mit ihm sprach.

Harry so zu sehen, ließ sein Herz überquellen vor Liebe zu seinem ehemaligen Schulkameraden. Auf seinem Weg zu der kleinen Gruppe griff er in die Tasche seiner Robe und fühlte nach der kleinen Schachtel, die den Verlobungsring enthielt. Er trug diese Schachtel nun schon seit zwei Wochen täglich mit sich herum in der Hoffnung, dass sich eine geeignete Gelegenheit ergeben würde, sodass er um Harrys Hand anhalten könne. Vielleicht sollte er Harry heute fragen? Hier im Kreise seiner Familie?

Und als er unter dem Haselnussbaum angekommen war und Harry von dem kleinen Bündel in seinen Armen zu ihm aufschaute, sein Gesicht verzückt und die Augen verklärt, kniete Draco spontan vor ihm nieder und holte die Schachtel aus seiner Tasche. Tief in seinem Innern wusste er, dass seine Zukunft mit Harry und dem Stall voller Kinder, die sie adoptieren würden, ihn zum glücklichsten Mann der Welt machen würde und er zweifelte nicht einen Augenblick mehr daran, dass Harry Ja sagen würde.

  
  


_**ENDE** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _So, das war es auch schon wieder mit dieser kleinen Geschichte ;) Ich hoffe, ihr hattet eure Freude damit. Mir hat es auf jeden Fall Spaß gemacht, sie zu schreiben und jetzt eure Reviews zu lesen. Vielen Dank dafür <3_
> 
> _Ausnahmsweise habe ich am Ende noch eine Ankündigung für euch: Ich habe meine Geschichte "Seelenverwandt" überarbeitet und werde als nächstes - beginnend nächstes Wochenende - mit dem Hochladen beginnen. Jedes Kapitel hat einen neuen Anstrich bekommen. Es ist teilweise ausführlicher, teilweise sind auch neue Dinge dazu gekommen. Die größte Neuerung ist dann wohl Harrys Sicht. Es lohnt sich daher auch für diejenigen, die die Geschichte schon einmal gelesen hatten, nächste Woche noch einmal reinzuschauen. Ich freue mich schon auf euch :)_


End file.
